Despair
by rkoviper
Summary: Randy Orton, has committed murder of his wife Samantha Orton, and daughter Alanna Orton. He has no memory of committing the crime, and he is forced to be haunted with the crime and death of his family. The result, he is sent to North Jersey Correctional Prison where he is sentenced to die by lethal injection. The real question is...did he do it? *Currently being RE-EDITED*
1. Sentence to Die

**Despair**

Randy Orton has committed murder of his wife Samantha Speno Orton and his baby daughter Alanna Orton. The result, he is sent to North Jersey Correctional Prison where he is sentenced to die by lethal injection. The real question is...did he do it? When something evil strikes the prison, all heck breaks loose and Randy is freed from his cell and only one thing rests on his mind...escape. With the help from three residents of the jailhouse can Randy escape from this nightmare and discover the truth about his family's death?

**DISCLAIMER: **The storyline is somewhat based on the Midway video game _"The Suffering" _but I am however going to change the storyline up. But still, I don't own anything. I don't own anything related to Midway or WWE.

* * *

**Sentenced to Die**

**Randy's POV **

_I don't know how it happened or what even happened to begin with. But I know that me arriving to North Jersey Correctional was the end of the line for me. The only thing I remembered was me seeing my hands bloody and wet, and seeing my wife lying in a pool of blood and my baby daughter floating in the __bathtub__ helplessly. I know I had my problems with anger before but why would I murder my own family? I was committed of murder when I beat my wife to death and drowned my baby daughter in my bathtub. I was then sentenced to death by lethal injection. I still don't know what happened if you ask me, but this crime literally destroyed my public image. My father wont even speak to me anymore, and every time my mother thought of me she cries. My brother and sister believed that I was framed, but me...I don't know what to believe anymore, its just the only thing I knew was that the end for me was near. _

_I arrived to the jail facility by bus, and got off in a silent manner. I glared at the building where my death was to be taken place. Before I was escorted to my cell, I was placed in a cage where other inmates waited to be escorted to their cells. _

"Here we go. Another summer vacation year and I'm back in this fucked up place working." Shane McMahon, one of the CO's complained.

"Its the inmates to blame for this Shane O. If they followed the laws of this state we wouldn't even be here. Look at all of them, all dirty, evil looking people! They all disgust me!" Shawn Micheals another CO replied.

"Filthy inmates. They should all die!" Triple H the third and final CO keeping an eye on the inmates. Randy leaned back against the cage with his arms crossed, looking around examining each inmate.

"I cant believe I'm back in this my fuckin' shithole! Shelton Benjamin one of the inmates complained.

"Hey I know that guy! Hey Shelton! How was killing that hobo?" Charlie Haas laughed at Shelton. "Watch your mouth Charles! Or you're little punk ass is next!" Shelton warned. "You see that guy over there?" Chris Jericho pointed to Randy.

"Fucker killed his wife and kid. From what I heard from the CO's, he killed his wife with his own fists, and drowned his baby girl in the bath tub!" Chris explained to The Miz. "

"Fuckin' baby killer!" Miz shouted loud enough to attract Randy's attention.

_I wasn't in the mood for anyone to be talking about my crimes. In fact I was never in the mood at all. If they're planning something, I'll tell you, they're planning to mess with the wrong guy. _

"Shit, I don't want to be put in the cell with that crazy lunatic!" The Miz said to Jericho. "Well, you don't have to worry my friend. His days are numbered. His death sentence is only 2 weeks away." Chris stated.

"Good. The man deserves to die!" The Miz said. "Fuck that! I say we speed it up a bit, you know cut him down to size!" Chris said smiling at Randy deviously.

"Yeah. The CO's wont give a damn if we shiv him!" The Miz said pulling out his switchblade. "Lets do this." Chris said as he approached Randy pulling out his switchblade as well.

The two men charged for Randy with switchblades in hand as they swung it at Randy. Randy however ducked from the attack. "Look out! We got trouble!" Shane yelled informing his partners. "For the love of God, who's job was it to search those guys?" Shawn asked.

"Let em kill each other." Triple H said shaking his head in disgust. "It'll make my job a whole lot easier." Triple H said.

"Come on Baby Killer!" Chris said still swinging his switchblade trying to hurt Randy. Randy ducked once again, and finally, started to fight back.

_I got so angry, during that little riot. I felt anger rush through my veins of my arms, and veins started to pop through my head as I got more angry. Soon, I couldn't help myself much longer, I lost control, as I took the fighting to the next level and killed the two inmates who were trying to kill me. _

"Alright inmate! Drop the weapons!" Shane yelled pointing the gun at Randy. "He doesn't have any weapons!" Shawn said pointing his gun at Randy as well.

"Hunter, Shawn get in there and get him under control." Shane commanded. "Oh God! What are we going to do with him?" Shawn asked.

"Not much we can do. The man is already on death row." Shane said shaking his head at Randy in disgust as he looked at Chris Jericho and The Miz dead bodies on the ground.


	2. The Legend of Jack Swagger

"I don't know how many times I've done this. But I still hate it." Shawn said walking Randy to his cell along with Triple H. "I swear these inmates are full of it already." Shawn said shaking his head.

"Did you hear what this one did?" Triple H asked. "I don't want to know." Shawn said.

"He beat his ex wife to a bloody pulp, killed her with his fists." Triple H explained. "Hunter, I said I don't want to-" Shawn said before Triple H cut him off again.

"Then he drowned his baby daughter in his bathtub, and threw his sympathy for them out of the window! Don't ask me to cry for him." Triple H said.

"Inmate, is this-" Shawn started to ask Randy before Triple H cut him off again. "Oh he wont say. Claims he blacked the whole thing out. The needle is too good for him. Filthy inmates, they should all die!" Triple H said as Shawn and Triple H escorted Randy to his cell.

Triple H, Shawn, and Randy went into D-Block, escorting Randy to his cell. There were five people in each cell, minding their own business until they spotted Randy. One inmate named Ted Dibiase Jr, who was convicted of rape and trafficking drugs. Another inmate, named Cody Rhodes, was convicted of killing his ex girlfriend's friend. Then there was JBL, convicted for stabbing a homeless man. Dave Batista, convicted for killing two dogs and an old lady. And lastly, John Cena who was convicted of conducting a shoot out between him and a bunch of police officers whom Cena killed.

"Its been only a day, and the CO's are already bringing in the new guy." Batista said doing a few push ups.

"I heard that the man killed his ex wife and kid. Sick bastard." Ted said shaking his head. "Be quiet, Mr. Dudley do right. You don't know shit about the man. You can't judge a man by his actions, or what you hear." John said.

"So fuckin' what? I heard the CO's talking about it. Man deserves to be strapped down and dosed." Ted said. "Whats the use? I mean, we're all going to die here." Batista said annoyed. "Don't you ever think before you speak Ted? Seriously... because all I hear is nonsense coming from your mouth."

Triple H pushed Randy inside his cell, resulting in Randy dropping the box of stuff he was carrying for himself. Randy turned and glared right at Triple H. Shawn butted in between the two to avoid any trouble and Shawn nicely asked Randy to go in his cell. Randy obeyed as he stepped back into his cell still glaring at Triple H.

"No I don't. And apparently you don't either, cuz you wouldn't be here if you actually used your brain huh Batista?" Ted raising his voice in anger.

"Quiet down in there! Any of you want to die now instead of waiting 2 weeks." Shane said through the inner com. The room suddenly grew quiet. "I didn't think so." Shane said.

"Hey you! Neighbor, welcome to North Jersey Correctional sucker! I read about your trial, no one knows what happened but you, but you can't remember a thing, is that right?" Cody asked Randy. Randy sat quietly, obviously refusing to answer Cody's question.

"Hey! Are you deaf?" Cody asked annoyed. "Dang Rhodes! He just got here and already you wanna pop his eardrums? Let the man take a breather for a second." John said. "Hey you. You got a name?" JBL asked Randy.

Randy once again, said nothing. He glared at JBL. "Randy." Randy said under his breath.

"Randy, don't mind Rhodes here. He's just a living parasite, who carelessly killed his ex girlfriend's friend." John said shaking his head.

_I wasn't in a mood to be even speaking right now. Why would everyone in this Block be speaking in the first place? I mean, we're all going to die. They're just talking like dying isn't a big deal to them. _

"So, Randy, you're dying by lethal injection?" John asked. Randy shook his head yes. "Shit, I have to go on the electric chair. I'd rather die of lethal injection." John said. Randy turned to look at John confused.

"So your saying that I'm lucky then I'm going to die by lethal injection? You're saying that like its a good thing." Randy said in a low tone. "Lethal injections are not so brutal. The electric chair? Now that's brutal." John said.

"Besides, Jack Swagger died on the electric chair. And the legend of him still lives on." John said.

"Who the hell is Jack Swagger?" Randy asked. "You don't know who Jack Swagger is? They say Swagger doesn't rest. He used to be a former inmate here. While he was here, he was driven mad because he thought that his daughter wasn't safe without him by her side. During a conjugal, they talked and gave each other a hug of goodbye, and that's when Swagger's insanity got the best of him." John explained.

"What happened?" Randy asked. "Swagger grabbed his daughter laid her out on the table and sliced her throat with a knife. Figuring the only way for her to be safe is for her to be killed." John said shaking his head sadly.

_Damn, and I thought my crime was worse. He killed his daughter during a conjugal, how did he even pull that off? _

"So, he was put in the electric chair for 12 hours and that's when he died. And the legend of Swagger still haunts this prison today. That's why I don't want to get killed in a electric chair." John said shaking his head.

Randy sat on his hard rock, and uncomfortable bed. He tried to remember back to the day when Sam and Alanna was killed. The question that he kept asking himself kept on repeating in his mind. _Did I really kill Sam and Alanna? If only I can remember everything again. _

* * *

**Ch 2 finished. Please review. **


	3. Waiting To Die

**DISCLAIMER: The quote made by Hermes T Haight in the Suffering belongs to Midway. Sidenote: The quote is not the one just below this. The quote is underlined in the chapter. **

* * *

_From what I learned from the inmates, the worst part about waiting for your death, is the waiting. The emotional, and mental abuse of waiting your death sentence __is_ _the waiting. Sometimes you wish you can just die now, just to save the pain of just sitting in your cell and waiting...waiting to die. _

_Randy awoke in darkness, for a moment, he forgot that Sam and Alanna were gone, and that he was sent to North Jersey Correctional for their murder. Randy turned to his left and realized his cell door was open. He stood up and walked out of his cell very slowly. _

_"HELP ME! IT WONT STOP! IT JUST WONT STOP!" someone shouted. Randy noticed some electrical sparks come from a room. Randy slowly walked toward the door. His thoughts were interrupted when he hears Alanna's voice._

_"Daddy? Daddy where are you? What's going on Daddy? DADDY!" Alanna screamed and cried for Randy. He held his head in pain. It's just a hallucination. Randy thought to himself. _

_"IT BURNS!" someone called from the room. Randy opened the door and peered inside. His eyes widened when he seen Jack Swagger in the electric chair._

_Jack stopped screaming, still getting shocked by the electric chair. He turned to Randy and smiled. "They're not going to leave you alone until you do it." Jack said as a wave of an electric shock tried to shock Randy. Randy luckily managed to move back. He backed up into darkness allowing it to hide his face. He stopped when he heard someone say his name in a slow, sinister manner._

_"Randal..." the voice said sullenly. The voice chuckled evilly. "Randal..." Randy backed up into a dark room. He turned around to see a gas chamber with an inmate inside. Randy knew that the inmate was dead. The voice came back again and kept calling Randy's name. The voice took a deep breath. "Raannddall.." The voice laughed as he emphasized Randy's name._

_Suddenly, the telephone rang, Randy went over to answer it. "Randy, listen to me. You have to get out of that prison! That prison brings out the worst in everyone! Get out of there Randy! Just run! Run and don't look back!" Sam yelled into __the phone__. Before Randy could say something, he saw __green smoke__ appear, surrounding him. Randy started to cough as he seen a man figure form in the smoke. __"There's a difference between those who feel safe in the light, and those who feel safe in the dark." __the man said deeply breathing. "__Which are you __Randy?" the man asked as Randy fell to his knees._

Randy woke up in his bed. "Randy? Are you alright man? You were breathing awfully hard, and you were talking in your sleep." John asked.

Randy held his head, he looked at his cell as he realized it was closed. "I'm alright." Randy said rubbing his head. "Just a nightmare." Randy said in a low tone.

"That happens a lot in this place. North Jersey Correctional has an ugly background." John said. "Hmph. I see." Randy said. "I don't understand. You guys were talking like you weren't going to die 2 weeks from now." Randy said confused.

"Yeah I know. Don't you just hate that though? When you're sitting in your cell actually thinking to yourself that you are actually going to die very soon? Inmates on death row can't just sit in their cell and wait to die. Waiting is the absolute torture to the human mind and soul!" John replied.

"You know, when you're just sitting there in your cell, just waiting to die, you must be thinking, if there is a God then why did he choose to let me die?" Ted asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Don't say that Ted. There is a God, and besides he didn't choose to let you die. You choose to die. You chose to rape that girl and traffic drugs. And he didn't put you in death row. You put yourself in death row Ted. Don't you ever question God like that ever again." John said glaring at Ted.

"Fine. I thought at least some of you would agree with me." Ted said with a sour look on his face. "Nobody ever agrees with you Ted." Batista said shaking his head.

Randy, begins to hallucinate a vision of Sam laying in a pool of blood. Randy held his head. "Is it those hallucinations?" JBL asked. Randy looked at JBL. "How do you know about them?" Randy asked. "It commonly happens to everyone on the first night." JBL said.

JBL shook his head. "Man, my death row takes place tomorrow." JBL said. Randy looked at JBL. "How long have you been here?" Randy asked. "A week already. I'm dying by the gas chamber." JBL said. Randy remembered that man that was formed in the gas from his nightmare. Randy turned and seen the man formed in the gas again.

"You know when you die, and you scream to death because it just hurts sooo much. I like that feeling. Screaming from other people during death is music..." the man paused deeply breathing. "To my ears. But you know what I would like most...I'll tell you Randy, I cant wait to get your blood on my hands." the man laughed as he disappeared.

Randy stared at the space where the man disappeared to in thin air.

_I don't know who that man in the smoke is. But I'm assuming that he died in the gas chamber and enjoys to kill people who are sentenced to die in the gas chamber I suppose. He said that he cant wait to get my blood on his hands...does he know that I'm dying by lethal injection and not by the gas chamber? Oh well, not my problem. However I do find it very strange that once I step foot in this prison everyone dead or alive suddenly takes an interest in me. Why me? _

_The worst part about waiting to die is the waiting. Sometimes, you wish you can just die now instead of waiting...waiting to die. _

* * *

**Review. **


	4. JBL's Warning

The Next Day...

"Alright! End of the line!" Triple H walked into D-Block along with Shawn and Shane. Randy woke up and knew exactly what was going on. _JBL...oh no. _Randy said shaking his head. JBL's death sentence is today... he's going to die.

"Get up Inmate!" Shane yelled as JBL rose to his feet slowly. "Randy, this place..." JBL started to say until Shane cut him off. "Shut up! Lets go!" Shane pushed JBL.

JBL refused to go to the chamber, as he wanted to tell Randy something important he learned as he slept. He fought with the CO's when he grabbed Randy's cell door.

"Randy. This place...something evil in this place wants you! You have to be careful!" JBL screamed as he held on to Randy's door tighter.

"What? What are you talking about?" Randy asked. "I'm talking about..." JBL said before the CO's tried to release his grip from Randy's cell door. "Wait! Stop!" Randy yelled as he tried to get the CO's off JBL.

"Inmate! Shut up and get your arms back in this cell!" Triple H yelled at Randy. "Hold up now this man knows something that I don't and I need to know now!" Randy yelled back.

"He's telling the truth! Let him go CO!" Cody yelled. "He knows something!" John said pointing at JBL. The CO's grabbed JBL and pulled him off Randy's cell door. "Wait! Stop! Let me go! Randy!" JBL called.

"Let him go! JBL!" Randy called. The CO's pulled JBL into the hallway and tried to get him to the gas chamber. "That was crazy...and I thought I was nuts." Batista said lifting his weights. The room grew quiet.

Suddenly, JBL ran into the room and grabbed Randy's cell again. "You are the one...you're the one this place has been waiting for..." JBL said in a low tone.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about? Me?" Randy asked confused.

The CO's came running back in yelling. They grabbed JBL again. "You are the one...you are the one Randy..." JBL repeated.

"Stop it! CO!" Randy yelled at Triple H. "Inmate! If you don't stop arguing with me you will suffer severe consequences!" Triple H warned.

"Hunter don't start." Shawn said holding Triple H back. "Oh yeah! Severe consequences huh? How about you open the cell door and see what kind of severe consequences you're gonna give me!" Randy yelled.

"YOU ARE THE ONE! YOU ARE THE ONE! RANDY!" JBL called. Triple H took out his keys and went to open Randy's cell door. "Hunter no stop it!" Shawn yelled.

"THIS IS INSANE! THIS IS FREAKIN INSANE!" Ted yelled helplessly as he hugged his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. All of the inmates started to yell at Triple H.

Triple H opened the cell door and got in Randy's face. Shawn could tell that look in Triple H's face that he was about to do something to Randy...something horrible, same with Randy.

Randy and Triple H continued to yell at each other. Shawn seeing nothing else to do, pulled his taser out and tasered Randy. "Randy!" John called as Randy fell to the floor screaming.

Hours later...

Randy slowly opened his eyes. "Ohhh, my head!" He says holding his head. Shawn walked in and turned to Randy.

"A little word of advice, don't argue with the CO's...especially if you're on death row." Shawn said shaking his head. Randy wanted to say something, but that would just lead into another argument so he kept quiet. _Is that a threat or a promise? _Randy shook his head glaring at Shawn as he turned and walked out.

"I never in my life seen a man go beserk like that." Ted said. "Now that guy is a lunatic." Ted replied shaking his head.

"Shut up Ted." Cody said. "JBL...he knew something..." Randy paused. "He knew something that I didn't know. Something... about me." Randy said now pacing back and forth.

"Wow. I..." John paused. "I honestly don't know what to say...I mean he knew something that we all didn't know, and he just goes and dies." John said keeping his gaze on the floor.

"We?" Ted sucked his teeth. "I don't why you said we, cuz what JBL knew obviously had nothing to do with us. He said something about Randy, not me, Cody, you, or Batista. Randy. As long as my name isn't Randy then I'm straight." Ted said to John.

"That is sooo like you Ted! You're sooo fuckin' selfish! You know what I can't wait until you die!" Cody yelled.

"I'm just making a point. What JBL said is Randy's problem not mine!" Ted said.

_Selfish bastard. Luckily I can't come in there and shorten the length of you being alive. That would lighten up the CO's work, if I speed up his death sentence. _

"Anyway, do you remember what JBL told you?" John asked. "He kept repeating, that I was the one. I don't understand, one for what? Then he said something evil in this place wants me." Randy explained.

John shook his head. "I don't know either Randy. I guess we have to find out and see." John said sitting on his bed.

_JBL...what was he trying to say to me? Was he warning me? Was he just trying to scare me or something? None of this makes sense anymore. _

He thought to himself long and hard about the situation, that is, until something caught his attention. The green smoke started to appear and the man appeared in the gas. The man laughed.

"Ohhhh how much did I enjoy killing your friend. He knew something didn't he Randy?" the man asked deeply breathing.

"Leave me alone." Randy said moving away from the gas. "Whats the matter Randy? Don't like the damage I've done to that poor man?" the man chuckled evilly. The gas started to move toward Randy as well as the man. The man lifted his gaseous arm, and reached over to the young inmate.

Randy was backed into a corner as he used his shirt to cover his nose and avoid the gas. The man touched Randy face and gently stroked it, as if he were petting a pet dog.

"Speaking of damage, ohhh how I'd love to do some hardcore damage on you Randy. Just touching you is soooo..." the man paused deeply breathing. "Tempting..." the man said. Randy wished he could just push the man's hand away from his face, but he couldn't, as the man was made out of gas.

_And I thought I was crazy but there was absolutely something wrong with this man made out of gas. _

The man kept touching Randy's face admiring Randy, and enjoying the fact that he gets to touch Randy in the first place. "So this is what we all have been waiting for..." The man said as he finally stopped and disappeared. Randy rubbed his face and layed down. _What does that man want with me? And why is it that mans desire to kill me? Its like it has been his destiny to kill me. _

* * *

**Review. **


	5. Ashes, Ashes, & We All Fall Down

_Randy woke up and found himself laying on grass. He stood up and looked around, examining his surroundings. He was outside, surrounded by trees, with the moon high in the sky. He looked at his watch and realized it was midnight. Randy began to wonder around exploring his surroundings. As he walked, something catches the young man's attention, and Randy stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at the entrance of a grave yard. _

_He entered the grave yard slowly until he came across a hallucination of Sam and Alanna. "Mommy, how come we couldn't live forever? Why did the bad man kill us? Why didn't Daddy save us?" Alanna asked. Sam shook her head disappointed. "So many mistakes. It just hurts sooo much. I just wanted to be with my child." Sam said. _

_"This is you're new life Randy. How can you let this get away?" Sam asked as Randy now seen Alanna laying in a pool of blood. Randy held his head and screamed, "ITS NOT MY FAULT! I DID NOT KILL YOU!" Randy screamed as he held his head in __pain__._

_Randy stopped screaming when he heard a little girl giggle. Randy followed the giggle as he came across a bon fire with Ted tied in the center. Randy seen two girls dressed in a Puritan dress, and two women also dressed in a Puritan dressed. Everyone linked hands and started to prance around the bon fire with Ted screaming. _

_"No stop! I don't wanna die now! Not like this!" Ted started to cry as the girls began to sing. "Ring around the Rosie, pocket full of tosies, ashes, ashes, and we all fall DOWN!" the girls fell down laughing as the bon fire ignited as they fell. Ted screamed as the fire burned him to death. Everyone stood up and turned to Randy. _

_"You're the one aren't you?" all of the girls said at once. Randy stepped back as the girls stepped forward. _

_"What do you want from me?" Randy asked. "You dead, and...you're soul!" the girls caught on fire as they charged at Randy._

Randy sat up from his bed, feeling his head for effects of his dream. He was burning up, and it wasn't a coincidence, seeing the type of nightmare he just experienced.

"You..." Ted glared at Randy. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Ted asked. Randy nodded.

"I was in it, wasn't I?" Ted asked Randy again. "Yeah." Randy rubbed his head. "You're nightmare, did it involve 2 little girls, dressed in a Puritan dress, and two women also dressed in a Puritan dress?" Ted asked.

"Who are they?" Randy asked.

"Those girls, accused a man by the name of Drew McIntyre for worshiping the devil. One of the women, was Drew's ex, her name was Maryse. She had a twin sister, named Marcelle who died in a house fire. Maryse died in a car accident. Drew was sent here and was haunted by the two girls, along with Maryse and Marcelle. He wanted to get away from this haunting so...one day during his free time, he committed suicide and took his life in the gas chamber." Ted explained.

_Was that the man in the gas? I do recall seeing the man wearing inmate pants with no shirt on. Could this be the man destined to kill me? _

"Some say that McIntyre still walks the grounds of North Jersey Correctional, some recall even being mysteriously surrounded by a bunch of green fumes." Ted said.

"Have you actually seen McIntyre? I mean, in a bunch of green fumes?" Randy asked. Ted looked at him confused. "No. And I don't want to. Why do you ask?" Ted asked Randy still confused by Randy's question.

"Because I think I might of seen him, yesterday." Randy said. The room was quiet for a moment, in an awkward and uncomfortable silence.

"Look, I don't know if it is exactly McIntyre in these green fumes you have been seeing but I do know someone who might know the answer to your question." Ted said.

"Who?" Randy asked. "His name is Sheamus, he's been an inmate here for months, and has tried to escape but failed many times. The man is a genius, so tomorrow when the CO's let us out for free time, go to the North Jersey Correctional library, you usually find him there doing some research." Ted said laying down and going back to sleep.

Randy layed back and thought about the nightmare he just had.

_These nightmares...what do they all mean? I don't understand anything that's happened so far. I hope this Sheamus person can really clear things up. _Randy felt a sharp pain hit his head like a hammer.

_Ohhh, my head. I haven't felt well ever since I've stepped into my cell. My skin was always cold, my head always pounded with pain. I'm pretty sure I was 100% healthy before I stepped into this prison. And for some reason, every time I wake up I always grow angry for no apparent reason. _

* * *

_Randy woke up again this time in a mansion. Another nightmare? When is this going to end? Randy stood up as he heard someone scream. It sounded like John Cena. _

_Randy walked up the stairs and approached a room filled with images of inkblots. John was sitting in the chair. Randy approached John. "John? John are you o-" Randy started to say before John put his head back and tried to reach out to Randy and grab him._

_Randy quickly moved back as he stared at John. Someone have shoved a needle in John's eye as blood trickled down his face._

_Ugh, what a horrible way to die. Randy thought to himself. Randy's vision started to blur as he seen a psychiatrist suddenly appear. _

_"This poor soul could not tell what he saw in the ink." the doctor said. "Now tell me, what do you see Randy?" the doctor as Randy stepped back. What is happening to me? Randy asked himself as he suddenly woke up. _

"Free time!" Shane yelled as he entered in D-Block. Randy shook himself up as he prepared himself for another day in jail.

* * *

**Those are some weird nightmares. Anyway, review. **


	6. The Man made in Green Gas

**DISCLAIMER: Once again, I don't own anything. No quotes, character, or nothing! **

* * *

Randy got up from his cell and strolled down the halls looking for the library. After minutes of looking, he finds the library, and hopes to somehow comes across this Sheamus character.

Randy walked around the library, looking at old, banged up books, as well as new ones, until he came across someone's notebook. He sat down at the table, and started to read some of the notes this person took. _Wow. This person is a genius._ Randy thought.

Just then, a shadow emerges from behind, towering over Randy. "Excuse me, sir, but that's my notebook you're reading." the man said with a thick Irish accent.

Randy quickly stood up and turned to the man behind him. "I'm sorry." Randy said. "Settle down sir. I'm not going to bite you." the man said with a smirk on his face. "Say, you're that new inmate huh? The one who killed his wife and child?" the man said pointing to Randy.

Randy shook his head._ I still don't believe I killed Sam and Alanna, but as long as I'm here stuck in this prison, I mind as well have to go along with it._ "Yeah. That's me." Randy said disappointed.

"What is your name, sir?" the man asked. "Randy Orton." Randy said.

"The name is Sheamus. So I see you were reading my notebook?" Sheamus asked raising his eyebrows. "Yeah um...I actually came here with a lot of questions to ask you..." Randy said.

"And you must be looking for me to give you answers? Well, you come to the right man." Sheamus said leaning back on his chair and putting his feet on the table. "Ask away." Sheamus said.

"I've been seeing a bunch of green fumes lately, and a man actually made of green fumes inside. That man...is that Drew McIntyre?" Randy asked.

Sheamus sat right up as soon as he heard the name. "Drew McIntyre...the man took his life in the gas chamber. It's sad that he died not knowing that he is actually innocent of his crime." Sheamus shook his head.

"He was innocent?" Randy asked. "Yes. The two women were the actual ones worshiping the devil. The two women used the two little girls as sacrifice which is why the two little girls took part in haunting Drew McIntyre." Sheamus explained.

"But there was something that grabbed him, that took the real Drew McIntyre out of him, and replaced him with a new, darker, image of Drew McIntyre." Sheamus said shaking his head.

"What happened?" Randy asked. "One day, during his free time, Drew watched an inmate die in the gas chamber and has developed the love of poisonous green gas. Strangely enough, he actually wanted to die in the gas chamber." Sheamus replied. "

Was he sentenced to death?" Randy asked curiously. "No. See worshiping the devil wasn't so big in North Jersey Correctional...so he was sentenced to stay in jail for...hmmm let me see." Sheamus said as he grabbed his notebook. He flipped through pages of his notebook and came across a passage he wrote about Drew McIntyre.

"He was actually sentenced to 5 weeks in jail. On his last night in North Jersey Correctional, during his free time, he took his life in the gas chamber. The last words he said to me was..."Let me and my friends be. For now I am finally free." Sheamus said as he closed his notebook.

"Getting back to your question, yes. Drew McIntyre is indeed the man made up of green fumes of gas...poisonous gas" Sheamus said.

"You said you have been seeing McIntyre lately in the green fumes yes?" Sheamus asked. "Yeah. 4 times, once in a nightmare and three times in my cell." Randy replied.

"What did he say?" Sheamus asked interested in Randy's response. "He said that there's a difference between those who feel safest in the light, and those who feel safest in the dark. Then he asked me which one am I?" Randy said.

Sheamus stroked his chin. "Interesting. It looks like he's trying to bring out the bad in you. The "beast" in you." Sheamus said.

"What did he say next?" Sheamus asked. "He said that he couldn't wait to get my blood on his hands, and that touching me is tempting him to kill me right now." Randy said.

Sheamus didn't say anything for a moment. He looked at his notebook and then at Randy. "Simple. You are a target. McIntyre has been looking for someone and drive that person into a world of madness, and make that person taste the gas like McIntyre himself. And right now, his main target is you." Sheamus said as he pointed to Randy.

"One more thing. I've been having these weird nightmares. What do they all mean?" Randy asked. Sheamus looked straight into Randy's eyes.

"You're nightmares, they are premonitions...premonitions of the near future as long as you stay in this prison. Hallucinations are just hallucinations that usually occur to everyone. You're head...sometimes when you rewind back to the time you committed crime, and know that you didn't actually do it...it drives the mind crazy. That is a sign that you will be put in the insanity chair." Sheamus explained.

"Insanity chair?" Randy said with a look of confusion spreading across his face. "Its not an execution like the Mercy chair or electric chair. Insanity chair is torture to any inmate who acts up in prison. They put some type of machinery on your head, and flash images of your past that are not true, and it just drives you crazy. It's basically torture to the human mind." Sheamus explained.

"Inmate! Free time over! Back in your cell!" Shane called at Randy.

"I have to go. Thank you for sharing this information with me." Randy said getting up. "No problem. If you ever have any questions. Here is my Block. That's where you'll find me next you have free time."

Sheamus said handing a card to Randy. "Thank you." Randy walked away and was put back into his cell where Randy from some odd reason grew angry.

* * *

**What's wrong with Randy? Review.**


	7. Disturbia

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the lyrics to Disturbia. The song and lyrics belong to Rihanna. **

* * *

Randy's head started to hurt, as it felt like someone threw a brick at his head and the pain just remained there, just pounding on his head. It hurt so much, he started to see the world spin around him and his sight go blurry.

"Randy? Are you alright?" John asked. Randy grabbed his cell bars shaking his head numerously.

"Arggghhh!" Randy said shaking his head like a madman.

_"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I'm going crazy now"_

Randy seen the gas fumes form in front of his cell and Drew McIntyre appeared laughing. "Whats the matter Randy? Something made you-" Drew paused as he breath deeply. "Angry..." Drew smiled deviously at Randy.

"Arrggghhh! Leave...leave me alone Drew..." Randy said as he held his head. Drew laughed. "Why? I like to see you angry..." Drew said as he smiled a cold smile.

"Arrggghhh! SHUT UP!" Randy yelled as he started to pounding on the wall.

"Inmate! Shut up!" Triple H yelled as he approached Randy's cell. Randy glared at Triple H. "Get away! Get away from me! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Randy yelled.

Suddenly, numerous of visions of Sam and Alanna's dead bodies flashed in Randy's mind. Randy, suddenly, seen Jack Swagger appear. "Don t let this place do to you, like it done to me kid." Jack said.

"This place wants you Randy..." Jack said.

"Inmate!" Triple H yelled. "Something's wrong with him CO! Go take him to Dr. Striker!" Ted yelled. Triple H opened the cell door and grabbed Randy.

_"No more gas in the rig_

_Can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said_

_Can't even speak about it_

_I'm a light on my head_

_Don't want to think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane_

_Yeah"_

Randy fell to his knees and shook his head really hard as he tried to shake the images of Sam and Alanna's dead bodies. Randy scratched Triple H's arm. "Owww! Inmate! Get over here right now!" Triple H called as he held his arm.

"ARGGHHH! Whats wrong with me?" Randy yelled as he screamed. He heard a demonic voice enter in his mind. "KILL HIM. CUT HIM." the demonic voice replied.

"Calm down Randy. Don't let your anger get the best of you." Sam's voice rang throughout Randy's head.

_"It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_It's too close for comfort" _

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Randy yelled.

_"Put on your green lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must faulter be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia"_

"Oh my gosh! Randy are you alright?" John asked. Randy quickly stood up and ran in his cell locking himself inside.

"Inmate! Get out here right now!" Triple H yelled. Triple H didn't realize that Randy took his keys and took it in his cell. Randy backed himself into a corner and kept holding his head.

"Stay away from me..." Randy said under his breath as he took a pole and started to hit the wall with it. "ARGHHH!" Randy screamed as he looked at his hands.

_"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Faded pictures on the wall_

_It's like they talkin' to me_

_Disconnectin' phone calls_

_The phone don't even ring_

_I gotta get out_

_Or figure this shit out_

_It's too close for comfort_

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_I feel like a monster" _

"Somebody go get Dr. Striker." Triple H called. "We got a crazy." Triple H said shaking his head as he stared at Randy basically going beserk.

Randy picked up a knife, crawled over to Triple H and stabbed his foot. "Owww! You bastard! Wait until you die you fuckin inmate!" Triple H yelled holding his foot.

"That's not Randy." John said shaking his head. "It's this place that drives everyone mad. Just sitting in your cell, being locked up is not pretty calming." John said shaking his head.

_"Put on your green lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must faulter be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia"_

Randy then seen a whole bunch of CO's approach his cell. His eye sight was really blurry, and his head was hurting like crazy, he couldn't feel anything at that time though. Drew was still watching Randy go insane as he laughed.

"Don't you just love it when you get blood on your hands Randy? And you get the great satisfaction that you killed someone only to get their blood on your hands?" Drew asked as he deeply breathed.

"I like that feeling." Drew said as he smiled. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Randy yelled as he started to destroy his things in anger.

_"Release me from this curse_

_I'm trying to remain tame_

_But I'm struggling_

_You can't go, go, go_

_I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

_Put on your green lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must faulter be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum"_

Randy's cell door began to open as Randy returned back to his old self, his head was spinning with confusion and he had no idea what even happened. He just layed down on the floor as he seen a doctor approach him, it looked like the same doctor from his nightmare with the inkblots. "

Welcome to North Jersey Correctional, Mr. Orton." Dr. Striker said. Randy closed his eyes. "We have been waiting for you."

* * *

**Review.**


	8. Armageddon?

Randy opened his eyes slowly. His eyesight was still blurry but soon, he figured out why. Dr. Striker drugged Randy, (at least so he thought) truthfully, Striker just gave Randy medication, just so he can fend off the hallucinations, at least... for now.

"Randal...wake up. Randal..." Dr. Striker replied. Randy rubbed his eyes for his eyesight to be clear again, but that didn't help as much. Randy got off the chair and backed up.

"Who-who are you?" Randy asked swinging a punch at Dr. Striker, luckily he dodged it.

"Randal, Randal, relax I'm not going to hurt you." Dr. Striker said holding his hands up innocently. "Leave me alone. How do you know my name?" Randy said grabbing a knife and pointing it towards Dr. Striker.

"Randy, I'm not going to hurt you, just put the knife down. You can trust me." Dr. Striker replied. "How can I trust you? Just get away...GET AWAY FROM ME!" Randy yelled covering himself.

_I had no idea what is going on. All of a sudden, I just wake up seeing the same __doctor__ I seen in my nightmare. I didn't want nothing to do with what was going on. I didn't want to be the one this place was waiting for...I just-I just want to die already._

"CO! CO! Put me back in my cell..." Randy called. Dr. Striker smirked. "Until next time Randy. We will meet again." Dr. Striker said as ordered to CO's to put Randy back in his cell.

Triple H and Shawn grabbed Randy and took him down the hall. Dr. Striker waved to Randy as his smirk now turned into a smile. "I think I found my new patient." Dr. Striker said to himself as he smiled.

"North Jersey Correctional has a dark history behind it. Maybe that's why these inmates have gone bananas." Shawn said referring back to Randy going berserk.

"You got that right, that's why we have Dr. Striker to take care of these mentally unstable inmates." Triple H said as both him and Shawn escorted Randy back to D-Block.

Randy sat on his bed as he held his head in pain. "Inmate!" Shane called as he pulled Sheamus into D-Block. "You got yourself a visitor." Shane said as he released his grip from Sheamus.

"I heard what happened." Sheamus said to Randy. "I think now its time to tell you what this place used to be." Sheamus said. Randy looked at him, curiously, awaiting to hear more of the history behind North Jersey Correctional Prison.

"Remember those nightmares you have been having lately?" Sheamus asked. Randy shook his head. "I had one of those same dreams. Remember the one when you approached a graveyard and you seen your dead wife and kid?" Sheamus asked.

"You had that same nightmare too?" Randy asked. "Yes. I wrote about your dead wife and child in my notebook if you don't mind Randy." Sheamus explained.

"I planned to write every legend, everything evil that takes place in this prison." Sheamus said. "Oh..." Randy said as he drifted into his thoughts. "Sheamus..." Randy said and paused.

Sheamus looked at him. "Why are you here? What did you do?" Randy asked. "I cant understand why a man as brilliant as you is locked up behind bars." Randy said.

"I was framed. Someone robbed a liquor store, and blamed it on me. Out of all people, me though? Seriously? I told the police I don't drink, but they still didn't believe me and they put me behind bars anyway. So here I am, locked up in this nightmare we call a prison. I've tried to escape so many times, but I've failed miserably." Sheamus said shaking his head.

"Did they at least find evidence to prove that you really did it?" Randy asked. "Yeah. Somehow the robber got a hold of my ID card. But that's when I figured out the robber was actually a close friend of mine, who just decided to stab me in the back, for God knows why." Sheamus said.

Randy shook his head. "I'm sorry Sheamus. But hey, you can trust me." Randy said as he stook out his hand. Sheamus stared at it for a second and then took his hand and shook it.

"Alright. I have to go." Sheamus said as he stood up and began to walk out of D-Block but stopped himself. "You seem like a really good friend Randy. I'm not so sure if you actually killed your wife and child. Any man so blessed, and good like yourself, wouldn't have the audacity to kill their family." Sheamus said as he walked out.

_At least someone in this place actually thinks I'm innocent. I loved Sam and Alanna, and I would never do anything to hurt them. _

Randy suddenly, seen electricity flash out of no where and there appeared Jack Swagger. "Tomorrow, is Armageddon. Be ready Randy." Jack said as he disappeared.

_Armageddon? Oh no, I have a feeling something bad and horrible is going to happen tomorrow. _

* * *

**Review. **


	9. Earthquake

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CREATURES OR THE NOTE SHEAMUS WROTE. (However I did reword the note) BUT STILL AS I SAID I DONT OWN ANYTHING. THE CREATURES AND THE NOTES WRITTEN BY SHEAMUS BELONG TO MIDWAY. **

* * *

"Wow. What a perfect day for it to be raining outside, and locked behind bars waiting for your death huh!" Ted yelled. He sighed. "I guess all things don't end on a happy note. Rain is just the perfect mood for us waiting for our death sentence." Ted laughed.

"Why do you always have to look on the dark side Ted?" Cody asked. "What do you want me to do Cody? Be happy that I'm going to die? Oh, well its a nice night in jail huh? Can't you just wait to die?" Ted said sarcastically as he put on a fake smile.

"Idiots." Batista said shaking his head. He looked at Randy. "What's the matter with you? You don't look too good." Batista said to Randy.

"I keep having this feeling, that something is going to happen today." Randy said as he shook his head. "I don't know, its just..." Randy paused as he tried to think of the right word. His thoughts were interrupted when the ground started to shake.

"Whats going on? Whats happening?" John asked. "CO! Whats going on? Are we sinking into the ground? CO! What the fuck is going on? I don't wanna die here! Not now!" Ted yelled shaking his cell door.

Randy stepped back and realized what was happening. "Earthquake..." Randy said under his breath as he stepped away from his cell door. The ground continued to shake, as the lights went off.

"CO! This is not funny! I understand we're on death row and we all deserve to die but this is a really sick joke!" Ted yelled. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Ted asked.

The green smoke appeared in front of Randy's cell. Randy took a few more steps back. "Let the games..." Drew paused as he took a deep breath. "Begin." Drew laughed as he disappeared. The shaking stopped as the lights went back on again.

"That was close. I thought I was going to die." Ted said. Suddenly, when Cody looked at Batista he realized there was a creature with swords as its legs and arms standing right behind Batista.

"BATISTA! BEHIND YOU!" Cody yelled as the creature chopped Batista's head off. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! CO! Let me out! Let me out!" Ted yelled in horror.

Everyone's cell doors, except Randy's, opened as everyone from their cell went off running down the halls in horror. Randy remained in his cell, as a bunch of CO's came running in wondering what happened.

"Calm down Randy...your turn is coming soon." Drew said as he watched the CO's talked to each other in confusion. All of the sudden, three creatures entered the room as they killed the CO's. The creatures disappeared as Randy still stood in his cell, and as he stood, a hallucination of a huge monster broke the cell doors open and Randy was finally freed from his cell.

Randy looked at the floors, as it was covered in blood. _A bloody nightmare..._Randy thought to himself. Randy went into Batista's cell as he picked up a switchblade. Randy ran his fingers down the sharpness of the blade and put it in his pocket.

"Inmate!" a CO called. Randy turned around and put his hands up. "Back in your cell! Everything's under control." the CO replied.

Randy looked at him with a blank face. "Under control? Take a good look around you." Randy said as he pointed to the blood on the floor, the empty cells, and Batista's dead body.

"Does everything look under control to you?" Randy asked. Randy stared at the CO as a creature suddenly stabbed the CO with the blade, when the damage was done, the creature hauled the CO up into the ceiling.

Randy shook his head. "I thought so." Randy said as he walked out of D-Block and went into control room to grab a few useful items.

"Been...waiting...for...you..." a dark voice said to Randy.

_I guess this was what Jack Swagger was warning me about. I don't understand what this place or these people want with me. I am a regular human being like the rest of these people, why did this place choose me? Why did Drew McIntyre target me and no one else? Why is Dr. Striker has suddenly toke an interest in me?_

These were all questions that scrambled around Randy's head. He stopped in his tracks, and thought for a second.

_I have to find Sheamus, maybe he knows whats going on. _

Randy continued to walk down the halls as blood was splattered and trailed everywhere. After seeing so much blood, especially as to where Sheamus' cell were leading, he started to lose hope. He panicked and took off sprinting down the hallway.

"Sheamus! Sheamus!" Randy called. He went into his block and spotted blood everywhere. Some inmates decided to hang themselves, others had their bodies chopped off as they hung from the ceiling.

Randy turned to Sheamus's cell, as he realized it was open. "Oh no." Randy said shaking his head. There were numerous puddles of blood in his cell. Randy walked inside and came across a note, it was a bloody note, and it had Sheamus's handwriting on it. Randy picked up the piece of paper and read it.

The note read:

_**Last Breath Before Dying**_

_Its all coming together now. This place...is nothing but magnification, concentration, purification. The whole world goes black, and I can see my reflection in a pool of blood...I kiss it all goodbye. _

Randy shook his head, he didn't want to think that Sheamus was dead, he didn't believe that Sheamus was dead, he was too brilliant, too smart to die so quickly. Randy folded the note and put it in his pocket and left Sheamus's cell.

He strolled down the halls hoping he would be able to do one thing...and that was to escape from this prison. "There's a way out over here! Follow me!" An inmate called to Randy.

Randy followed the inmate until he came across a turn. "We can get out-" the inmate began to say until suddenly green fumes surrounded the inmate. The inmate started to cough as he died. Drew McIntyre appeared and laughed.

"You're not escaping that easy..." Drew paused as he took a deep breath. "Randy..." Drew laughed as he disappeared.

"I want to see the real you Randy..." Dr. Striker said as Randy entered the door.

* * *

**Review.**


	10. The Beast Within

Randy walked in a room when the door behind him suddenly closed. Jack Swagger appeared from an electricty box, Drew McIntyre appeared from gas pipes, a woman named Maryse stepped out from under the ground, and finally Dr. Striker appeared on a television screen.

"Well, well, well, how long I've been waiting to encounter such a fascinating specimen. My understanding, is that you have severe case of IED. Ever wonder what happens during those explosions of anger, would you say that you have visions of bloodshed?" Dr. Striker asked as a vision of Sam in a pool of blood was flashed in Randy's mind.

"Yes, surely there is bloodshed." Dr. Striker said watching Randy hold his head from the pain. Randy slowly, began to walk downstairs when he was stopped by a parade of creatures. Randy took out his switchblade, and circled the creatures.

Randy swung the switchblade at the creature, cutting its head off, making it harder for the creature even to find him. Randy sliced the creature in half and then killed the two other creatures standing in his way.

"You seen death right? I read about your life you sick bastard. Put me to shame, I never got to snuff a woman." Drew said.

"Did you really do it though? Cuz we have a lot of guys who are innocent." Jack said to Randy as he killed more creatures with his switchblade. Randy looked at himself and realized he was all bloody, and messy.

I'm_ not a killer. Which is why I find myself staring at the blood on my hands thinking, "Wait. This isnt me." _

"I can help you Randy. I can make you well. I can make you have control over that anger, if you really want it? But first, you just have to show me." Dr. Striker said as he crossed his arms.

"You had a daughter right? How far would you go just to make her happy?" Jack said as a pair of guns fell from the sky.

Randy picked up the guns and started to kill more creatures that came his way. "Embrace your inner self Randy. That anger...let it all out..." Dr. Striker said as he observed Randy. "I don't know what your talking about..." Randy said as he glared at Dr. Striker.

"They're not going to leave you alone until you do it." Jack said as more monsters appeared. "I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Randy yelled in anger.

"Come on you bastard do it! You think you're better than the rest of us!" Drew screamed. "What are you waiting for? I know you can do it." Drew said.

Randy looked and saw the whole world spin again as he grew angry. Randy shook his head really hard trying to shake the bloody, dead images of Sam and Alanna from his mind, torturing him at every second.

"Do it for Sam." Maryse said as she smirked. "SHUT UP!" Randy yelled.

_I have no idea what was happening to me. I just got angrier by the second and next thing you know, I find myself ripping through monsters with my bare hands. _

"Thats it Randy! You've done it! The child within! The beat within!" Dr. Striker said in enjoyment.

Randy killed all of the creatures and managed to calm down, and return back to his normal posture.

Randy breathed really hard, as he held his head in pain. He tried to shake back to focus but he couldn't everything was so confusing to him. "What-" Randy paused, swallowing hard.

"What did you do to me?" Randy asked. "Very nice, we made a lot of progress today. I hope to see you soon, that's if your still alive." Dr. Striker said completely ignoring Randy's question as he disappeared.

"Hey! Come back! I'm not finished with you!" Randy yelled when he heard a radio in the next room. Randy walked in the room as he tried to identify the person on the other line. This person had a very thick, very familiar, Irish accent.

Randy realized that it was Sheamus.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hello? Words cannot describe what is occurring in this prison. I'm not dead, but I'm injured pretty bad, gosh, that's a lot of blood leaking through this bandage. Looking around, I see that a lot of inmates have hung themselves, CO's too. I have no idea whats going on, but I'm assuming that this is the end of the world, as we know it." Sheamus said as the radio cut off.

_Phew. Its a good thing to know that Sheamus is still alive. But he's in here somewhere, dying...I have to hurry up and find him, because right now death for Sheamus is right around the corner from him, if I don't hurry up. I'm sure Sheamus can think of something to keep him alive though, he's a smart man, I'm sure he'll figure out something I hope. _

* * *

**So Sheamus is still alive! :) Lets hope Randy finds him on time though...review. :) **


	11. North Jersey Prison Blues

**DISCLAIMER: I decided to use the note made by Ranse Truman in **_**The Suffering**_ **video game****. However I did take out the word Abbott and replaced it with North Jersey since they are in North Jersey Correctional prison and not Abbott. But still, I don't own anything. The creature name "Slayer" belongs to Midway.**

* * *

_"They prime us to kill each other and then smile when we do. But I don't blame the psychos, or the gangs, or even the hacks. North Jersey Correctional sucks us all down." _

Randy walked down the bloody halls of the prison. "Hold it right there inmate!" Shane called as he pointed his gun at Randy. "Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Randy yelled as he turned around with his hands up.

"There is a bloody situation here and this place is crawling with those freaking things and CO's are still trying to put me behind bars!" Randy yelled.

"Everything is under control just-just get back in your cell!" Shane demanded. Randy began to walk toward Shane. "Last time a CO told me that everything was under control he ended up dead in a split second!" Randy yelled as he pushed Shane's gun out of his hand.

Before Shane could get it, Randy had already pulled out a shot gun and held Shane at gun point. "Look its clear we cant kill these things alone. So you have a choice. Kill or be killed. Take your pick." Randy said as he loaded his shot gun.

Shane just looked at Randy, shaking his head. "Look I don't want to kill you, but my life is on the line here-" Randy said as Shane cut him off.

"For your information, your body has been on the line ever since you stepped foot in this prison." Shane remarked. "You are on death row."

Randy smirked at Shane and shook his head. "What is your name?" Randy asked.

"Shane McMahon." Shane replied. "Well Shane McMahon, its not smart to make a smart ass comment to a person who is holding you at gun point." Randy said. "If your going to make this harder on me, then I have no choice but to take the easy way out just by simply pulling this trigger." Randy's smirk grew into a smile as he placed a finger on his trigger.

Shane shook his head in disgust. "Look at you," Shane paused. "Maybe you did kill your wife and child." Shane remarked. Randy clenched his fists in anger, instead of pulling the trigger, he took the shot gun and whacked Shane in the back of the head.

_I decided not to kill him, even though I threatened to kill him. But something told me not to...killing Shane would be something Drew would want me to do, his twisted soulless self takes pride whenever he kills someone, and I'm sure he'll take pride if I killed someone. I am nothing like Drew McIntyre and I never will be. _

Shane held his head as Randy realized he was reaching for his gun. Randy ran downstairs as Shane pulled out the gun and started to shoot at Randy, missing every single shot.

"If that's the way you feel, then you should be killed!" Randy yelled. There were shrieks as a slayer approached Shane from behind. Randy realized this as he slowly approached the upstairs and spotted the sword legged creature behind Shane getting ready to strike.

Randy glared at the creature as he prepared to attack. The slayer jumped on Shane, as Shane fought it off for a minute. It tried to force the sword into Shane, who was seconds away from death until he heard a gun fire. The slayer fell to death, a pool of blood formed around the creature.

Shane wiped the remaining blood off his face as he looked up to see Randy with his hand stretched out toward him. "I could of taken care of him myself." Shane said in a low tone.

Randy stared at Shane blankly. "Yeah, you sure had him. If you recall a sword being inches away from your throat, then yeah." Randy said sarcastically as Randy pulled Shane up.

Randy crossed his arms and smirked at Shane as Shane brushed his uniform off which was very dirty and bloody. Randy cleared his throat.

"So..." Randy began.

"So?" Shane shrugged his shoulders at Randy.

"I just saved your life. A thank you is owed." Randy said as he continued to smirk at Shane. "Gee, thanks." Shane rolled his eyes. Randy shook his head and frowned.

"You CO's are so selfish. You should be thankful that you are alive. I could've just let you die." Randy said as he loaded his shot gun and put it behind his back with the rest of his deadly weapons.

"I guess I shall be going. Can't just sit here and waste time." Randy began to walk before Shane stopped him.

"Wait." Shane said as Randy stopped and turned around to face Shane. "Yes?" Randy smirked. "I know I'm not a big fan of you inmates...but you're right, we cant kill these things alone, its better if we kill them together." Shane said.

Randy smirked for a minute and then his face grew serious. "Come on..." Randy said in a low tone as him and Shane entered into another hall way through a door.

Meanwhile...

Sheamus walked alone through the halls as blood trailed behind him. The Irishman was injured pretty bad, he was lucky to make it out of his cell, alive, when the slayer attacked him. Sheamus walked into a control room and came across Molotov cocktails, and a Tommy gun. He grinned as he equipped himself with the two weapons.

While walking, he stopped when he felt cold metal suddenly form on the right side of his head. Sheamus looked to the corner of his eye and seen an inmate with a gun pointed to him. Sheamus immediately recognized the inmate.

"Montel..." Sheamus began to say as he looked at the young inmate. Montel looked like he was a crazy, an insane inmate with nothing to lose.

"Montel...don't do this. We can break out of jail and finally be free. And you can finally get the help you need, this place has already messed a few people up Montel. Drew has gotten to you!" Sheamus yelled as he held his injury with one hand.

"Don't kill me Montel...I can help you! I can make you well!" Sheamus exclaimed as he backed up.

Sheamus pulled out his Tommy gun and pointed it at Montel. "Montel..er..MVP..." Sheamus paused. "I don't want to do this to you." Sheamus said shaking his head.

"I don't want to kill you." Sheamus said. MVP pulled out a grenade. Sheamus looked below him and realized there was a door to a basement that was right below him. Sheamus shook his head.

"They want us to kill each other MVP! Drew wants us to kill each other and take pride when we do!" Sheamus yelled. MVP smiled at Sheamus deviously. "Its obvious that I cant get to you MVP. It saddens me that a man like yourself who could be so successful in life... just decided to throw his life away." Sheamus said as he crouched next to the door.

MVP threw the grenade on the ground as a little timer went off. Sheamus quickly opened the door and went inside the basement when the control room exploded.

Randy and Shane felt the ground kind of shake.

"What was that?" Shane asked. "I don't know. It sounded like an explosion." Randy said.

_I hope Sheamus is alright. I also hope the others are okay as well. _

Sheamus shook his head as he explored the basement. Green fumes started to form as Drew McIntyre appeared.

"Hello..." Drew paused as he took a deep breath. "Ssssshhheamus." He pauses once more, stressing out the first two letters in Sheamus's name.

"Drew McIntyre." Sheamus glared at the man formed in the gas. "Why are you doing this? Why are you driving innocent people into the world of insanity?" Sheamus asked when he paused. "

Why do you enjoy killing people?" Sheamus asked. Drew breathed so sinisterly one would mistake him to be the 'Green' version of the Devil himself.

"Because...I like that feeling I get when I kill people...when I get blood..." Drew paused deeply breathed again. "On my hands." Drew then moved toward Sheamus.

"But your time is up Sheamus." Drew smiled as he laughed evilly.

* * *

**Oh no! Whats Drew going to do to Sheamus? Will he be able to make it passed Drew alive? Lets hope for the best. Review. **


	12. I Can Sleep When I'm Dead

*******WARNING*: Suicide attempt**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the title of this chapter, "I can sleep when Im dead" and i also dont own the quote made by Ranse Truman in the Suffering video game. As I said in the last chapter, I took out the word Abbott, just a little side note for anyone new reading this. :) I dont own anything.**

_"North Jersey's high homicide rate is well known. But only whispered is its staggering suicide rate, which is highest of any prison in America."_

Drew started to move toward Sheamus as Sheamus stepped back. "Your poisonous gas vs My knowledge...lets see who wins." Sheamus said as he gripped on one of his motlov cocktails. Drew then blew an amount of posionous gas at Sheamus, but Sheamus ducked the attack, and thanks to his quick thinking threw a motlov cocktail on the ground creating a fire wall between Drew and Sheamus. Sheamus smirked at Drew in victory. "Looks like my knowledge wins. Better luck next time McIntyre." Sheamus said as he climbed a ladder out of the basement. Sheamus closed the basement door and clenched his injury. He looked at the numerous amount of blood spilling through his bandage. Sheamus shook his head, with the amount of blood he lost, he's actually surprised that he's not dead yet. Sheamus then took his little travel bag and digged through it for his bandage wrap and wrapped it around his injury. "I am not dying...not now." Sheamus said as he shook his head. Sheamus then stood up and with his Tommy Gun in his hand. "Bring it on demonic monstrosities!" Sheamus said as he loaded his Tommy Gun.

Meanwhile...

Randy and Shane walked down the halls of North Jersey Correctional. _What happened? Where did these creatures come from? Was it because of the earthquake? _"Have you ever been pushed to the limit when you want to-" Jack paused as his voice just came out of no where. "Who's there?" Shane said as he pointed his gun around the room in alarm. "Just kill someone. When you get mad, you just want to rip someone apart with your bare hands? Have you ever felt that way before Randy?" Jack asked. Randy shook his head disgusted at Jack's question, he never had came to a point in his anger when he wanted to kill someone, which is one of the reasons why Randy believed that he didnt kill Sam and Alanna. I mean sure, Sam and Randy had their ups and downs in their marriage, but Randy never in his life came to a point when he wanted to just visously murder Sam and Alanna.

"No well, maybe you're not like me. You're doing good though Randy, but watch yourself, this prison can eat your soul." Jack said as he screamed in pain as electricity shock him. Randy thought about what Jack just said. _"You're doing good though Randy, but watch yourself this prison can eat your soul." I wonder what Jack meant by that, is he warning me? He's certainly not trying to manipulate me, and lead me astray like Drew McIntyre. This is one of the reasons why I need to find Sheamus, half the stuff I hear just confuses me. Dont get me wrong, I do understand what people are trying to say to me, Im not stupid. But when people like Jack Swagger and Drew McIntyre say stuff to me I dont understand it at all, its just plain werid. _

_"Theres a difference between those who feel safest in the dark and those who feel safest in the light. Which are you Randy?" That I absoutely didnt understand at all, that question Drew McIntyre asked me. Sheamus said that Drew was trying to bring out the bad in me when he asked me that question. I dont know anymore, maybe Dr. Striker or Sheamus can clear this up for me. _Shane and Randy walked into a room where a room full of inmates and CO's hung themselves. _And I thought homicide was the highest crime in America, I thought homicide was the main reason why so many people are in jail today. Maybe I was wrong. Suicide was now the highest rate in North Jersey and in America...Wow all these deaths, all these dead bodies just hanging off the ceiling saddens me. They could of at least tried and escaped. Seeing these bodies made me hold my head as I now was starting to have sucidal thoughts myself._

_Shane saw the look on my face and realized what was going on. _"Randy, come on! Dont think that way. _Dont_ you think that way Randy! We can do this! We can make it out together I know we can!" Shane said as he shook Randy. _What if we never make it out? What if we all just turn up lying dead in any minute? We'd be doing this for nothing then. I took my gun, took out all of the bullets and left one bullet in there. I closed my gun and loaded it as I pointed it to my head. _"Wait stop! Randy dont do this! You know we can make it out of here alive! Come on Randy dont give up now!" Shane yelled_. I didnt listen to him, my hands grew sweaty as my finger rested on the trigger. "Pull the trigger."_ I heard a voice that sounded very much like Drew's tell me. "Randy dont do this-" Shane said as I pulled the trigger. I had a vision of bloodshed on my apartment wall, and I heard Sam's voice. _"NO! You got to think about what your doing!" _Sam yelled. Nothing happened, luckily.

Randy opened his eyes as he still finds himself in prison with the gun still pointing to his head. Randy looked at the gun as his eyes widened. _Was this what Jack Swagger was trying to warn me? After all, the prison drove him to insantiy which caused him to kill his daugther. Was this happening to me? Was this place driving me to insanity very slow at this minute? _I dropped the gun as I backed up against the wall, and fell to the floor holding my head."Randy..." Shane said as he went foward to me. Randy pushed him away. "Im sorry Shane. I-I dont know what I was thinking when I did that." Randy said as he held his head. "Look, Shane. I have a friend in this prison. His name is Sheamus, and he's in here, alone, dying. We have to find him." Randy told him. Shane shook his head in agreement. "Alright." Shane said as he held up his hand to Randy. Randy grabbed Shane's hand as he pulled him up.

There were shrieks as there were a group of slayers surrounding Shane and Randy. "Back to back." Randy said as him and Shane stood back to back killing all of the slayers.

Meanwhile...

Sheamus walked through the halls as he approached Dr. Striker. Sheamus stared at him blankly and pointed his Tommy Gun at him. "What do you want?" Sheamus asked. "Where is Randy Orton?" Dr. Striker asked. Dr. Striker took a step toward Sheamus as Sheamus took a step back still pointing his gun at Dr. Striker. "What do you want with Randy?" Sheamus asked. "He's diagnosed with IED, and now with slight paranoia which is slowy growing strong at any minute. My mission is to simply cure him." Dr. Striker said smirking at Sheamus. "No. I dont trust you. With my knowledge, I can cure Randy myself. Leave Randy alone, and dont try any games like McIntyre." Sheamus said as he moved his Tommy Gun closer to Dr. Striker's face. "Mark my words." Sheamus began to walk until he stopped. He turned to Dr. Striker, "Dont get in my way either Striker. Or I will be forced to kill you." Sheamus threatened as he walked away.

**Wow. Im glad Randy thought about his action. And thank goodness Sheamus remains alive! Review please! :) **


	13. Everything Beautiful is Gone

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the quote made by Ranse Truman, or the title. They both belong to Midway. I dont own anything. **

_**"**__No matter how tough you are, a measure of fear can help keep you alive. In North Jersey, a man who isnt afraid is too stupid to live." _

Shane looked at Randy. Randy was covered in blood, so much blood that the only thing that stood out was his pierecing blue eyes. "You look a mess." Shane said as he stared at Randy. Randy loaded his guns and put the two dual revolvers in his pockets. "Yessss...yesssss! Thats the Randy Orton I want to see..." Drew exclaimed. "What was that?" Shane asked. "Drew McIntyre." Randy said in a low tone. "Who is Drew McIntyre?" Shane asked. Randy turned to Shane and just stared at him. "Drew McIntyre committed suicide in the gas chamber. He's a twisted indivdual, who will stop at nothing to kill you...but more importantly me." Randy paused. "Keep your guard up, Drew is always up to them crazy mind games, and look out for green fumes. Some inmates recall being mysteriously surrounded by green fumes and thats when Drew McIntyre will strike to kill you." Randy warned. Shane walked around until Randy spotted green fumes heading towards Shane. Randy grabbed Shane by the sleeve and pulled him away from the gas. "Watch out!" Randy called. "I told you to keep your guard up." Randy told Shane.

A slayer then crashed through the door and growled at Shane and Randy. "Show me that thing you do..." Drew paused as he breathed deeply. "I love to watch you work..." Drew said as he appeared. Maryse then came from out of no where and distracted Shane. Randy took out his guns but when he did, Drew blew an amount of gas only to knock the guns out of Randy's hands. "Drew!" Randy yelled in anger. "Im waiting..." Drew said as he crossed his arms. Randy glared at Drew as he pulled out his switchblade. Randy circled around the slayer as it was preparing to strike. Randy's vision started to spin and his hands shook as he kept circling the creature. _My hand grew sweaty as I gripped onto the switchblade. I have to admit, even though I dont show fear, I am afraid to be honest. These creatures come in shapes and sizes, and this anger can take control of me, which may turn me into something I am not. Thats my deepest fear. However, I always heard in situations like this that fear keeps you alive. I agree with that statement completely as my confidence went sky rocketing in the air ever since the earthquake occured. _

Randy started to shake his head really hard as his vision now grew blurry. Randy screamed. "ARRRGGGHHH!" Randy yelled as he looked at his hands which were shaking. The slayer then yelled. Randy screamed as he threw himself on the slayer. _I didnt have any idea what was going on. Everything seemed to happen in a blur. I just seen the creature scriming and I heard myself screaming and yelling in madness as I beated on the creature. I heard Drew laughing in satisfaction and I heard Shane calling my name, and for a moment I heard Alanna crying. _"Randy!" Shane called. Randy began stabbing the slayer and the slayer still remained alive. Randy then bent down and bit the slayer ripping its remains with his teeth. Randy took another bite of the slayer as it finally died. "Thats it Randy..." Drew said as he laughed. "Now thats what Im talking about! This is the perfect place for you..." Drew said as he breath deeply. "And me." Drew said as he smiled deviously.

Randy coughed up blood and spat out the remains of the slayer and glared at Drew. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Randy yelled. "Its not what I did...its what i am doing. Im trying to bring out the bad in you. After all, North Jersey Correctional Prison brings the killer out in all of us. What about your killer Randy? Are you going to let him out to play again?" Drew laughed. Randy picked up his switchblade and walked over to Drew. "My...KILLER?" Randy yelled as he tried to strike Drew with the switchblade actually forgeting that Drew is already dead and is made up of green poisonous gas. Drew chuckled. "Randall...are you actually forgeting that im already dead?" Drew asked chuckling at Randy's attempt to kill him. "Shut up!" Randy yelled. "I will get rid of you. And I will kill you again if I have to. Stay out of my way and leave me alone!" Randy yelled as he began to walk.

Shane walked right beside him. Green fumes appeared in front of Randy and Shane as Drew appeared again. "I can never leave you alone Randy. My attempt to kill you is just burning in my gaseous soul. You and I..." Drew paused deeply breathing. "We are just alike." Drew said. "No. Im nothing like you Drew." Randy said as he pulled Shane away from the gas and finally escaped from Drew's captivity. Shane stopped as he fell on the floor putting his head in his hands. "Shane get up!" Randy demanded. "No." Shane shook his head. "Just face it Randy! We're all going to die!" Shane yelled. "Why would you say something like that? Come on you said it yourself, we can make it out alive!" Randy said. "Answer my question Shane!" Randy yelled. Shane looked up at Randy. "Because...everything beautiful is gone." Shane said.

Randy just stared at him thinking about what Shane had just said. _Everything beautiful is gone..._Randy then heard Sam scream and had a vision of her lying in a pool of blood and Alanna floating in the bathtub. _Everything beautiful is gone. I began to make a deep connection with that statement. Everything beautiful in my life, beautiful meaning Sam and Alanna are now gone. Once I get out of jail, i'll began my new life without Sam and Alanna in the world. _Tears fell down Randy's cheeks as he repeated his thoughts in his head again. "We cant just sit here Shane. Id rather die fighting, then die of giving up." Randy said as more tears fell down his cheeks. Randy held out his hand and pulled Shane up as they began to walk down the hall and into another room, in dead silence.

**Wow. I feel bad for Randy. He's right though, everything beautiful is gone in his life. :( Thats so sad. **

**Anyway review. **


	14. Beautiful Death

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the creatures Slayer or Nooseman. They both belong to Midway.**

Sheamus ran down the halls, bloody from the gruesome brawl with the Slayers. Sheamus then spotted John Cena who was walking down the halls in quite a hurry. "John!" Sheamus yelled. John looked up at the ceiling and then at Sheamus. "Sheamus! Look out!" John called. Suddenly a creature appeared from the ceiling on a string which grabbed Sheamus by the neck and started to choke him pulling Sheamus off the ground at the same time. The creature looked like a man, execpt the creature's flesh was red and his body was cut in half. John shot at the creature, dropping Sheamus. Sheamus began to cough as he looked at the creature. The creature was indeed a man with red flesh and with his body cut in half. His abodemn showed his limbs just dangling from it. The creature pulled himself up to the ceiling as it disappeared in a pool of blood which happened to be on the ceiling. Sheamus stared at the ceiling as he took out his notebook.

"What is that thing?" John asked. Sheamus then looked at John. "Noosemen." Sheamus replied describing the creature and his first expierence with it. Sheamus closed his notebook and looked at the ceiling again. "Keep a look out for puddles of blood on the ceiling." Sheamus said as he put his notebook in his bag. "What happened to you?" John said pointing to Sheamus's injury on his abodmen. Sheamus clutched his injury. "I got stabbed by one of those Slayers. This guy had a huge, sharp blade and littearly thrusted it in me." Sheamus explained. John looked at Sheamus's injury. "Dang Sheamus. That looks pretty bad." John said. "Lets not talk about my injury. I have hopes that Im actually going to remain alive." Sheamus said eyeing John sternly. "Im sorry." John said and gave Sheamus an apologetic look. "Dont worry about it. The best thing is for us to stick together. Its the only way to remain alive." Sheamus said as he tossed John a revolver he came across.

John loaded his two revolvers and put it in his pockets. "Need anymore ammo for that gun?" John asked. John went over to the locker he opened and tossed Sheamus Tommy Gun ammo. "Thanks." Sheamus put the ammo in his bag. "Come on, time is our enemy." Sheamus said as he and John walked off.

Meanwhile...

Randy walked the halls as the halls suddenly grew deathly quiet. Randy turned around and suddenly realized that Shane was not behind him. "Shane?" Randy called. Randy looked around the whole room incase Shane just happened to appear out of no where. _Where could Shane be at a time like this? Did he happen to run into one of his partners? One of the CO's? _Randy wondered. Randy then started to run back as he continued to call for Shane. "Shane!" Randy called. He jogged until he came across a black rose and a trail of blood leading in front of it. Randy kneeled down right next to the trail of blood and exaimed it. "Fresh blood." Randy said to himself as he looked up and stared off into space. He then looked at the rose, as soon as he did he had a vision. He seen Maryse cluctching on to the black rose and ripped of the pedals. Randy then remembered his encounter with Dr. Striker, Drew, Jack Swagger and Maryse. _"Do it for Sam." Maryse said. I remember her holding something at that time. What was it? A black rose...oh no...Shane!_ Randy stood up quickly and followed the trail of blood.

"Shane!" Randy called. After minutes of running, he stopped and seen Maryse kiss him on the cheek as Shane layed in a group of black roses. Maryse stood up and turned to Randy and gave him a innocent smile. "He's dead." Maryse informed Randy. Randy clenched his fists. "What did you do to him?" Randy asked. "Oh, I didnt kill him. But I played a part in his death. I just simply lured him here and..." Mayrse paused as green fumes formed next to Maryse as Drew appeared. "Drew McIntyre." Randy shook his head disgusted. "Why? He has done nothing to upset you and you kill him?" Randy yelled. Drew chuckled as he took a deep breath. "I had to do it Randy..." Drew paused deeply breathing sinisterly. "He wasnt interesting enough..." He paused again as he deeply took a breath. "Not like you." Drew smirked.

"You son of a-" Randy began to say before he was cutted of by the sound of Dr. Striker's voice. "Randy, I need to see you. Its important." Dr. Striker replied. Randy followed Dr. Striker's voice as he approached a room filled with inmates. "Lets experiment shall we?" Dr. Striker said as he suddenly appeared on the floor. Randy looked at all of the inmates, and he could tell they were scared to death. Dr. Striker approached an inmate. "This young fellow..." Dr. Striker paused as he stroked the deathly feared inmate. "Is diagnosed with severe Psychosis. Poor thing has been terrified with the hallucinations and the delusional beliefs that has been clouded his poor mind. Sadly this inmate is a waste of my time as I was never able to cure him." Dr. Striker replied. The lights flickered as Randy seen a hallucination of blood shed. The inmate must have seen it too, as he slowly fell to his death. "Oh poor thing." Dr. Striker shook his head.

Dr. Striker then approached another inmate as the inmate backed up in fear. Randy watched him and wished he could do something to help, but he wanted to be cured. After all, he is suffering IED, slight paranoia, and now a tinge of psychosis and Dr. Striker was his only hope. "This poor soul is diagonosed with Dementia, a personality disorder and has been paranoid with the events occuring in this prison." Dr. Striker explained. The lights flickered again as another hallucination occured. Randy held his head as he watched the inmate fall to his death. "Oh! They just keep dying on me!" Dr. Striker complained. Dr. Striker approached another inmate, the last and final inmate. "Hmmm...this young man seems to be expierencing the same disorders as yourself...best to leave him alive." Dr. Striker said as he walked out and closed the cage door. Fire then appeared at a door which seems to be the only way Randy could escape.

"Hey! Striker!" Randy yelled. "The only way for me to cure you, is to have me observe you further...you know think outside the box." Dr. Striker said as he walked off leaving Randy trapped. "Striker! Let me out!" Randy called. Randy could already feel the heat rising. _I guess he is right. Looks like I just have to sit here and think myself out of this situation. _Randy sat down against the wall thinking his way of getting out of here.

**That sucks for Randy. He's all trapped now. It also sucks for those poor inmates who died. Man...anyway review. **


	15. A Lonely Place to Die

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the title of this chapter. I also dont own the quote made by Ranse Truman just below this. They both belong to Midway. :) **

**NOTE: This chapter is mainly Randy's POV about what has happened so far. Randy's thoughts are in **_**italic**_** if any of you reading this didnt notice. **

_"In the end none of it matters: the size of our family, how much we have, or who we count as friends. In the end we all die alone. It's not death I fear, it's dying here."_

Randy sat against the wall thinking of a way out. _After coming so far, after coming so close to escaping, I end up being trapped in a room. The only way out is a door which was behind fire. I thought long and hard until I discovered there was a sprinkler room. I stood up with hope in my eyes. Thats it. So far so good Randy. Now you have to figure out how that water is going to put out the fire. I looked around for any buckets. No sign of any...dang. I looked around when I also discovered a hole on the ground. Well not necceserly a hole on the ground, its kind of like a filter to drain water. I looked up when I spotted a statue. PERFECT! My ticket out of death! I walked toward the statue and moved it forward. I can already feel the intense heat when I approached a fire, sweat ran down my face as I covered the filter with the statue. I walked over to the sprinkler room and turned on the sprinklers. The water began to squirt all over the room. I noticed that the water was filling the room up a bit so much that it put out the fire. _

Randy quickly made his way out the door alone. _Dang, its a shame that Shane didn't make it. I cant believe Drew and Maryse. Why do they insist on killing innocent people? I dont know. And to be honest, I __dont__ want to know. Drew is a sick and twisted individual and I would not want to know why he insists on killing people, more importantly me. And Maryse, she worshipped the devil along with her twin sister Marcelle. Now I absouletly dont want nothing to do with that. Killing yourself is another thing, but worshipping the devil? That's a little too much dont you think? She made these child sacerfices which explains the little girls haunting this prison too. *sigh* Well, as long as I am alone, I have a 50-50 chance of actually staying alive. These creatures...they're...I dont know but there is a ton of creatures in this prison Im sure. And us inmates, alone, cannot kill these creatures. Which is why us inmates and CO's need to work together and kill these creatures. _

_Im not going to die now. No...I've came too far to die now. I need to get out of here. But first I need to find Sheamus. I pray that he's alive, he's an innocent man, and a genius and he doesnt deserve to die. Part of me feels confident about finding Sheamus, another part of me is afraid however. Im not afraid of death, its just Im afraid of dying here in this prison. Believe me, Im pretty sure you wouldnt want to die in this prison yourself if you were me. I dont want to become like a ghost or something like Drew, Maryse, or Jack Swagger. And I sure as heck dont want to become one of those creatures. _

_What happened? What happened to this place? What was the history behind this place? This place is crawling with these things...speaking of these creatures where did they come from? What made them? Maybe Sheamus knows...dang! I really have to find Sheamus! _

**I know the chapter was short, but like I said the chapter mainly contains Randy's POV on what happened so far. Review.**


	16. Surfacing

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own the quote made by Ranse Truman just below this. I also dont own the title of the chapter. **

_"Many try to bury the sins of the past. But if you deny them, pretend they never happened, wish them all away, they will come back to the surface a million times stronger."_

_Shane is dead...thanks to Drew and Maryse, and a bunch of inmates, who couldv'e escaped alive, are dead too thanks to Dr. Striker and his crazy mind. I walk down the halls of North Jersey Correctional when I heard Ted scream. _"Arrghh Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" Ted cried. Randy quickly followed Ted's voice until he approached a slayer trying to kill Ted. Randy took of his shotgun and shot the slayer killing him at the same stared at the dead slayer and then looked up at Randy. "You...everthing was going perfectly fine in this prison until you showed up! You unleashed demonic, werid, strange creatures and they're killing everyone bit by bit!" Ted yelled in Randy's face. _I had just about enough of Ted Dibiase Jr, the CO's should of killed him when he stepped foot in this prison insted of him awaiting his death sentence. I cannot wait to get out of this place, i just need to know how...as soon as this guy shuts the heck up! _"And now these creatures are coming for you, and once they kill you I'll be laughing at your misery of death!" Ted laughed. Randy then pointed the gun at Ted. "DO YOU WANT SOME? I'LL BUST YOUR BEHIND TOO!" Randy threatened pointing the gun at Ted.

Ted held his hands up innocently. "Come on Randy, you know I didnt mean everything I said." Ted whined as he shut his eyes. Randy put his shot gun down grabbed Ted and put him up against the wall. "I just watched three innocent inmates die! And I just found out that my partner is dead! Now if your gonna sit there and blame me for what has happened so far, then go ahead cuz I'll kill you right now!" Randy yelled as he released his grip from Ted. Randy loaded his gun as Ted stared at him. "Look, Im sorry Randy. Im just a little freaked out right now." Ted explained. Randy looked at Ted. "Yeah, well Im a little freaked out too. But dont worry fear keeps you alive." Randy said as he put his revolvers in his pockets. "Thanks for saving me back there." Ted thanked Randy. "No problem." Randy said. "You know, when I get out, I hope to put this whole thing behind me. My crimes, this living nightmare, everything." Ted said. Randy stared at Ted. "Its not that easy Ted. You cant just put your crime behind you. Its not that easy." Randy explained. "What are you talking about?" Ted asked.

Randy chuckled. "You are so mindless. You dont get it do you?" Randy asked. "No." Ted replied. Randy chuckled again. "Alot of people try to bury their crimes, or thier sins of the past. When you deny them, and actually pretend that it never happened, they'll come back to bite you. They surface even stronger before, so much that it might drive you insane. So insane they might even cause you to commit suicide." Randy explained. Ted grew deathly quiet. "What goes around, comes back around." Randy said as he and Ted walked off.

Meanwhile...

Sheamus and John walked before Sheamus grabbed John and pulled him away from the Nooseman who came down and tried to grab John. Sheamus pulled out his tommy gun and killed the Nooseman as it fell to the ground. Sheamus and John walked up to the dead Nooseman as Sheamus observed it. "This is a dead inmate." Sheamus said under his breath. John looked at Sheamus. "Really?" John asked. "Yeah. This inmate must have already been here. You can tell that the inmate committed suicide as you can see the rope around his neck that he used to hang himself with. Judging by its red skin, this inmate was set on fire which apparently burned all of his skin off. Why his body is cut in half? I dont know. But i'll infer that the creatures may or may not have been feeding off this inmate." Sheamus explained.

Sheamus and John began to walk but stopped when they heard Drew laugh. "Come on. We cant stay here for long." Sheamus said ignoring the sound of Drew's laughter. "Yessss! Yesssss! I am enjoyiiingggg thisssss gammmeeeeee." Drew laughed as he deeply took a breath. "Sheamusss...dont run from me." Drew said as he appeared in front of Sheamus and John. "Come on!" Sheamus yelled as he pulled John away from Drew. "The man is a psycho. He'll kill you in a split second if you dont keep running." Sheamus explained.

Hours later...

Randy and Ted walked down the halls until Randy came across a note. Randy picked it up, it wasnt really a note, this page was apart of Sheamus's notebook. This page is where Sheamus talked about Drew McIntyre.

_**Drew McIntyre **_

_**A man sent to jail for supposedly worshipping the devil. Its sad to know that he died not knowing that he is actually not guilty in his crime. Since the incident, I have several times saw myself mysteriously surrounded by noxious green fumes. I have fled in each case and I think if I had not, I might not be alive to write this now. When in the gas, I have seen a humanoid who seemed to take great joy in the prospect of the inmates' death. Could this be Drew McIntyre, North Jersey's former inmate? If I recall, he took his own life in the gas chamber and has developed the love for the gas before his death occured. **_

Randy took Sheamus's analysis of Drew McIntyre folded it and put it in his pocket. "Come on Ted." Randy called as him and Ted walked away.


	17. Captured!

Randy and Ted walked down the halls until they were both stopped by a CO. "Freeze! Inmates!" The CO called pointing a gun at Randy and Ted. "Wait Co! Before you-" Ted began to say before he was cut off. "Shut up! And get over here!" The CO said as two other CO's grabbed Randy and Ted. "Hey what are you doing? We have a way more serious situation than this CO! Come on let us go!" Randy yelled as he tried to scrim his way free. Randy and Ted were taken to a room where two inmates were hanging upside down. "Hey man! I know who's behind this! Its that crazy CO Shawn Micheals! He's gone bananas when this incident occured! We have to get out of here!" The inmate explained. "I dont think so. My inmates never make it out alive!" Shawn called. There was a moment of silence and all of a sudden someone shot the two inmate who were hanging upside down. "What the-" Ted called as he moved away from the two inmates getting killed.

Randy turned and seen Shawn with a machine gun. "This is my Armaggedon. And you two, especially you Mr. Orton are standing in my way! So now, you two must die!" Shawn yelled. "Inmates in the gallery! I repeat inmates are in the gallery!" Shawn called. "I AM NOT DYING AFTER ALL OF THIS!" Randy yelled as he punched the CO. "TED COME ON!" Randy called. Ted kicked the CO and made it over to Randy's side. "Randy! Randy! We have to do something man! I dont wanna die now! Shawn has gone crazy!" Ted yelled. "Shut up Ted. We're not going to die, we just have to fight." Randy said as both him and Ted hid behind a wall. "I'll kill Shawn, once I do that I'll get you to the machine gun. In the meantime..." Randy handed Ted a revolver. "Fight." Randy said. "I dont know how to use a gun!" Ted yelled. "Just pull the freaken trigger Ted!" Randy yelled. "NO! Im not doing it!" Ted handed Randy the gun.

"Alright, five fingers! Use your five fingers then. We'll see who'll win that battle Ted." Randy said as he shook his head. "You know what, give it here I'll take it." Ted gave up as Randy handed him the gun. "Remember what I said. On three...one, two, three!" Randy yelled as he charged from behind the wall killing numerous of CO's. Ted stayed behind the wall as he killed many inmates as well. Randy made it to Shawn as him and Shawn had a gun fight battle. Randy's head started to hurt as he went crazy. Randy took out his switchblade and stabbed Shawn in the throat killing him at the same time. "ARRGGGHHHH!" Randy screamed as he went out killing the CO's with his bare hands. Ted then ran to Shawn's machine gun and started to kill some slayers who just busted through the window ceiling. "Down with you monstrosities!" Sheamus yelled throwing Motlov cocktails at the creatures. John then appeared killing the creatures as well.

Randy turned to where Ted was as he seen Ted get stabbed by a slayer. "Ted!" Randy yelled as Ted fell to the ground holding his stomach. Randy then charged at the slayer and bit the slayer again ripping the remains with his teeth. The slayer layed down and then died. Randy then approached Ted. "Randy...k-kill..th-these creatures. I-i hope you m-make it out a-alive. G-good luck." Ted said as he slowly drifted to his death. "Im sorry Ted." Randy said as he closed Ted's eyes hiding the terror that has occured in this prison. Randy then came out and started to kill more slayers until there were no more left alive. "Randy! Look out!" Sheamus called as someone hit Randy upside the head with a pole. Maryse then took Randy somewhere. "Wait stop! What are you doing with him?" Sheamus called. "ARRGHHH SHEAMUS!" John screamed. "John? John! Where'd you go?" Sheamus looked around as he finally realized he was all alone.

**Ted is dead, John has been kidnapped, Randy has been kidnapped, and now Sheamus is all alone. What now? You tell me...in the reviews!**


	18. Terror in the Ink

Randy woke up in the darkness. The lights suddenly turned on and Randy realized he was surrounded by inkblots. He tried to shake himself up, thinking that it was another one of those werid nightmares he was having but he couldnt. This was real. "John?" Randy called. Randy looked up and saw John tied to a chair trying to wiggle his way out. John whimpered as Dr. Striker stepped out with cards in his hand. "Shhhhh! Relaxxxxx John...relaxxxx..." Drew cooed deeply breathing at the same time. "Whats happening?" Randy asked. "Shhh! Relax my love..." Maryse said. "Relax." Maryse whispered in Randy's ear. "And watch." Maryse said as she pointed to John. "John...tell me, what do you see?" Dr. Striker asked as he held up a card. "I i-dunno. I dont know! I DONT KNOW!" John screamed.

Maryse's twin sister, Marcelle, took a needle and started to walk toward John with the needle in hand. "I DONT KNOW! I DONT KNOW! PLEASE! PLEASE! DONT KILL ME!" John yelled as he began to cry. "PLEASE! NO!" John yelled. "ARGGGHHH!" John screamed. "NO!" Randy yelled as he watched Marcelle shove the needle in John's eye. "JOHN!" Randy yelled as John reached his hand back toward Randy as blood ran down his eye. "No! No! Get away from me! Get away!" Randy yelled as he pushed Maryse away from him. Dr. Striker approached Randy as he lifted his head up so that Randy's eyes met with his. "I've been watching you so far Randy." Dr. Striker replied. "I've seen the way you took care of those creatures. I've seen the way you've been killing those creatures, shooting them with your guns, stabbing them, biting them or ripping them apart with your bare hands." Dr. Striker continued.

Randy was backed into a corner up against the wall, while being cornered by Maryse, Dr. Striker, Marcelle, and Drew. "You've made a transformation of an average man, a father, a husband, to something far beyond that.." Dr. Striker explained. "You've became something...magnificent." Dr. Striker said as Randy cut him off. "I've became a freak." Randy said in a low tone. "Even something far more beyond that Randy...you've become a killer...a monster." Drew said. "No...Im not a monster." Randy said as he got angry. "I've been watching you for a while now. I know how much you've been through Randy. And I promise you, I will do my best to cure you. And when I do, I'll show you the truth behind your family's death." Dr. Striker said. "Shut up! You dont know nothing about my family!" Randy yelled. "Randy, I can help you. I am your only hope, your only ticket out of this prison." Dr. Striker said. Randy looked at John. "Oh yeah, what about him? What about all those inmates you killed? You didnt help them. WHY ME? Why couldnt you just kill me like you did with John? Or those inmates you killed? Huh?" Randy asked. The room grew quiet.

"ANSWER ME!" Randy yelled in anger. "Because...like Drew, you interest me. And something in me believed that I can cure somebody like you." Dr. Striker said. "How can I trust you? YOU KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE! YOU DIDNT EVEN BOTHER TO CURE OTHER INMATES WHEN THEY HAD SOME TYPE OF MENTAL DISORDER! HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOU WHEN YOU SAY YOU ARE GOING TO CURE ME?" Randy yelled. "You just have to wait and see for yourself." Dr. Striker replied. "Whatever...I just...I just want to die." Randy said under his breath. "Just kill me already." Randy said looking at Dr. Striker. Dr. Striker left with Maryse, Marcelle, and Drew. "Hey! Dont leave! Im not finished with you yet! KILL ME!" Randy yelled. The room suddenly grew quiet as Jack Swagger then appeared.

"You dont deserve to die Randy." Jack said. Randy looked up at Jack. "What?" Randy asked. "I said you dont deserve to die." Jack said. "You are a good fellow Randy. Even dead, Im sure Sam thinks the same thing too." Jack said as he disappeared. The phone started to ring as Randy went over to answer it. "He's right Randy, after all the tough times we've been through together, you've always managed to stay good for me and Alanna. You'd always love us, no matter what." Sam said. Randy hung up the phone as he stood up. Randy then walked over to John. "Im sorry you had to die this way John. Part of me believes that your death was all my fault." Randy said. Randy then walked out of the room...alone.

Meanwhile...

Sheamus walked down the halls of North Jersey Correctional alone too. He had to a way out of this prison, but first he had to find Randy. "Sheamus!" Randy called. That was easy. "Randy! Where's John?" Sheamus asked as Randy approached him. Randy sighed and brought his gaze on the floor, he then looked at Sheamus. "Dead." Randy said to Sheamus. "What happened?" Sheamus asked. "Dr. Striker..." Randy began to say before Sheamus cut him off. "Oh. Why am I not surprised?" Sheamus asked himself. "Dr. Striker's guidance can be questionable by his actions...his insane actions. So I dont blame you if you dont trust him." Sheamus explained. "But he is a man of his word. He's cured many inmates to my knowledge." Sheamus said. Randy didnt say anything for a moment. _Maybe I've misjudged him. _Randy thought to himself.

"Anyway, enough talk." Sheamus concluded. "Need anymore ammo for that gun?" Sheamus asked. Randy looked at his gun. "No. But I might need some extra just in case." Randy said as Sheamus tossed him ammo. Randy loaded his revolvers and put them in his pockets. Randy closed his eyes as he visioned Sam looking ever so beautiful but at the same time she was covered in blood. "You ready for this?" Sheamus asked, loading his Tommy Gun. Randy opened his eyes and smiled at Sheamus. "Lets go kill some creatures." Randy said as he gave Sheamus a nod. Randy and Sheamus then took off down the halls with guns in hand.

**Yeah! Sheamus and Randy are finally working together! Too bad for John though...dying like that. :'( Review. **


	19. You've mistaken me for someone else

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the quote made by Ranse Truman or the title of this chapter. NOTE: I took out Dr. Killjoy and replaced it with Dr. Striker since Randy's insane psychatrist is Dr. Striker and **_**NOT**_** Dr. Killjoy from the Suffering video game series. I dont own the creature "Inferna" Or anything related to the Suffering series. **

**Note: Issac Yankem is not Kane's real name. I decided to use Kane's gimmick as a dentist (Issac Yankem) in the WWE. So dont get confused. **

_"The worst crimes aren't committed by the body, they're invented in the mind. The urge to kill is the purest evil and surprisingly it only lasts so long. Dr. Striker realized this." _

Randy slowly opened the door as Sheamus stood behind Randy with a gun in hand, to prepare for any scare that the Slayers were going to do. What they didnt know, was that Cody Rhodes was behind the door ready to strike. The door opened wider, making a loud _creeeekkkk _noise. Cody swung the bat trying to hit, or what he thought it was a Slayer, but Randy ducked from the attack who quickly pointed his gun at Cody. "What the- Cody?" Randy yelled. Cody then dropped the metal bat and held his hands up innocently. "Im sorry Randy, Sheamus...I thought you guys were those...those..." Cody stuttered in mid sentence. "Those creatures." Randy finished what Cody was going to say. Cody gulped. "Y-yeah." Cody managed to say. "Well dont worry sir, we're not those sword legged monstrosities." Sheamus said putting his tommy gun down.

"Wow. Well, Im glad you guys arent. I've been running for so long...unarmed. I've just found this bat a few minutes ago, but im sure that'll be no use against these things. I've never been so scared in my life!" Cody said. "Dont worry. A measure of fear keeps you alive my friend." Sheamus said. "Oh yeah. I bet Randy isnt afraid of these things. From what I heard from CO's, you kill these creatures without even breathing hard." Cody said staring at Randy. "Well...I just want to make it out of here alive. Can you honestly blame me though?" Randy asked. Sheamus took note of that in his notebook and stashed his notebook in his bag. "Alright. Are we just gonna sit here and talk all day? I surely would love to be at my house sleeping on my couch and not sleeping on the cold hard floor with blood surrounding me." Sheamus suddenly spoke. "He's right. Come on." Randy said as he tossed Cody a revolver. The three men began to walk slowly down the halls. "So what happened to John?" Cody asked.

Randy turned to Cody and just stared at him. "Dead." Randy said in a low tone. "Ted?" Cody asked. "...Dead." Randy said again. "Shawn Micheals? One of the CO's?" Cody asked. "The guy went bananas when this incident occured and started to kill inmates, but he's dead." Randy said. "Shane McMahon?" Cody asked. Randy shook his head at Cody. "Dead." Randy said. "Man, why everybody gotta die? Thats a shame, they all could of made it out alive. Wait, what about Triple H?" Cody asked. Randy looked at him confused. "Hunter Hemsely...Paul Levesque." Cody continued. "Oh, I really dont know about him. I've never ran into him yet." Randy said. "Well, lets hope for the best." Cody said as the three men continued to walk. "Montel might be dead too." Sheamus suddenly said. Cody and Randy turned to Sheamus. "MVP?" Cody asked. "Yup. I ran into him just a few hours ago, Drew McIntyre dragged him into the depths of insanity and Im sure he's probably dead." Sheamus said.

The room grew quiet and all you could hear is the footsteps of Sheamus, Randy and Cody. "You know, when I was Dr. Striker's patient," Sheamus began. "He realized that the worst crimes are not committed by the body but they are created in the mind." Sheamus paused. "The urge to kill is the purest evil and only lasts so long. Montel proved his point when he pointed a gun to my head." Sheamus explained. That statement also made sense to Randy too. Before Randy was trapped in the room, Dr. Striker killed inmates using hallucinations. Hallucinations occured when people expierence mental disorders such as Psychosis and many others. Hallucinations are visions that pop inside your head. Your head..._the worst crimes arent committed by the body, they are invented in the mind. Only Dr. Striker would do something like that, and he's right the worst crimes are invented in the mind...and he proved his own point when he killed those inmates using hallucinations. _

Just then Randy heard what it sound like a door open. "Shhh." Randy hushed the two gentlemen for a second. "Did you hear that?" Randy asked them all three of them heard a door open with a creeekkkk. The three men turned to their right and seen a tall figure. Sheamus took a step foward and examined the figure. Sheamus then took a step back when the figure started to move foward. Randy and Cody then followed after Sheamus as the figure emerged from the darkness. The figure was a tall, bald man, he wore a white coat which looked very much like a dentist coat. "Issac, please dont do this..." Sheamus began. "Issac? Who is Issac?" Cody asked. "Issac Yankem, or as the inmates refer to him, Kane is North Jersey's dentist. He's an insane dentist who enjoys inflicting pain on his patients." Sheamus quickly explained while backing up. Kane glared at Sheamus and then brought his glare on Randy. He smiled deviously at Randy. "Alright, big fella, I dont want any trouble." Randy said holding his hands up innocently.

Kane then grabbed Randy. "Randy! Get off of him! Get off of him you freak!" Cody yelled swinging his punches at Kane. Kane pushed him off. Randy fought with Kane refusing to even get taken, then Kane knocked Randy out. "NO! You get away from him!" Sheamus yelled as both Cody and Sheamus started to fight Kane to put Randy down. While fighting Sheamus heard shrieks that sounded like they belong to little girls. Sheamus turned to see two girls who were in firey and in ghostly form. "CODY! WATCH OUT!" Sheamus yelled as Cody turned around to see the two firey creatures. "Arrghhhh!" Cody yelled. For a moment, everything went black and Sheamus knew that Kane took Randy and that he and Cody were _not _alone.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cody yelled as the ghost firey creatures suddenly appeared and struck Cody in the face with the firey hand. Cody fell to the floor holding his face. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sheamus yelled picking up a bucket of water and throwing it at the creatures. The creatures then screamed at Sheamus as Sheamus took his Tommy Gun and shot at the firey demons. Sheamus then killed the creatures destroying the ashes they left behind. "Cody. Cody where are you?" Sheamus asked. Sheamus then approached Cody holding his face. "Oh man. Cody let me see." Sheamus cupped Cody's face and exaimened his injury. Sheamus discovered that when the firey creature struck him, it badly burned him the only thing that showed on Cody's face was red flesh.

"Dont worry Cody. I'll take care of you." Sheamus said digging in his bag. Sheamus then pulled out some creme that would help calm the burning, and the pain. "This is going to hurt." Sheamus said as he immediately spread the creme on Cody's cheek causing him to jump and scream in pain. Within minutes, the pain disapppeared. Sheamus then stood up. "Come on, we have to find Randy. I think I know where to find him." Sheamus said. "What are those things?" Cody asked. "Infernas. They take form of a human, a small little girl about the age of 13 in a puritian dress, and they take a form of a firey ghost, when killed you have to destroy their ashes to make sure that they stay dead and not come back to life." Sheamus explained writing this in his notebook. "Are those the little girls that were used as sacerifices when Maryse and Marcelle worhshipped the devil?" Cody asked. "Yeah. Thats why they take form as a fire ghost." Sheamus explained as him and Cody walked.

"Come on Cody! I see bad things happening!" Sheamus yelled as he and Cody ran to look for Randy.

**Where did Kane take Randy? Read the next chapter to find out. Dont forget to review!**


	20. Insanity Chair

_"Bum-bum-be dumb-bum-bum-be dumb-bum." _someone repeated. Randy slowly opened his eyes as he realized he was tied to a chair. He looked up and seen Kane the insane dentist singing a tune, a pretty werid tune after all; to Randy it sounded like Kane was telling someone to 'be dumb' and it also sounded like he was calling someone a 'bum'. _"Bum-bum-be dumb-bum-bum-be dumb-bum." _Kane continued as a evil smile crept on his face when he seen Randy awake. "Oh...you're finally up." Kane said under neath his breath. "Yeah." Randy paused as he realized Kane picked up a knife. "What are you-" Randy began to say before Kane took his hand and cut it. Blood trailed down his hand and fell to the floor, Randy just simply stared at him. "Are you alright?" Randy asked. _"Bum-bum-be dumb-bum-bum-be dumb-bum." _Kane smiled coldly at Randy as he slowly shook his head. _"My mind is in disturbia..." _Kane said sullenly. Kane turned and signed a few papers. "Can you please let me go?" Randy asked.

Kane laughed and looked at Randy. "No." Kane replied. The room grew quiet. "Its like the darkness is the light..." Kane said to himself. Kane lifted his bloody hand and smelled it. "Mmmmmm..." Kane said still smelling his blood. Kane stood up and then brought a helmet of some type of machine onto Randy's head. Randy jumped at the feeling of cold metal suddenly invading his warm skin. "What is this? What are you doing to me?" Randy yelled. Randy then remembered when he first met Sheamus. _"Premintions...premintions of the future. You're head...sometimes when you rewind back to the time you committed crime, and you know that you didnt actually do it...it drives the mind crazy. That is a sign that you will be put in the insanity chair." _Randy remembered what Sheamus had told him. "No-no- Kane...please let me go." Randy said shaking his head. Kane then flipped a switch which caused major pain on Randy's head. "ARRRGGGGHHHH! LET ME GO! PLEASE! JUST LET ME GO!" Randy yelled. Kane laughed as he watched Randy on the insanity chair. Suddenly images of Randy's crime began to flash in his head.

_GET AWAY FROM ME! NO! Sam yelled as Randy seen himself attack her. _"NO! NO! I-I DIDNT KILL HER!" Randy yelled. _Daddy! Daddy! Alanna cried as Randy carried her to the bathroom and drowned her. Daddy! Daddy! _Randy seen Alanna terrified and poor face through the bathtub water. "I DIDNT KILL HER!" Randy yelled as he began to cry. "SAM! ALANNA!" Randy yelled. Randy then had a vision of him and Sam arguing. _You would've been a real father to Alanna if you weren't locked up behind bars! Look what you've got us into! How could you bring us this low Randy? We had everything going right until you killed that man in John's bar! I dont care if he pissed you off! You still shouldnt of done it! Randy then seen himself charge at Sam pushing her and beating her. _"ARRGGHHH!" Randy suddenly grew angry, his mind was driving him crazy of all the false images of his past with Sam and Alanna.

_I guess this was what it was like taking a dive into a world of insanity. Sitting on that chair, I felt that something have came over me. Something evil...I had to get out of there. _Suddenly a tall dark figure appeared behind Kane and struck him. Kane fell to the floor holding his head. "ARGGHHH! HELP ME!" Randy yelled as the tall dark figure ran over quickly to the machine and powered it off. Randy stopped screaming and fell back on his chair breathing really hard. The dark figured emerged as a tall man dressed in nothing but black. He wore a black coat, black suit, black boots, blach hat, black everything. Randy looked up at the man as he discovered he was a ghost. "Who-who are you?" Randy asked. "Mark Calloway...or The Undertaker." Mark said as he pulled Randy up from the chair. "Thats my brother...he burned our house down and left me trapped inside, burning to death. I vowed that I'd come back taking my brother's soul and making sure he rests...in...peace." Mark said to Randy.

"Thanks for saving me." Randy thanked Mark. "No problem kid. Jack has told me about you when you first came here. You have to get out of this prison Randy. McIntyre, he wants you. He wants to _become _you." Mark said. "Become me?" Randy asked. "Yes. He wants to posses you, he wants you under his control. The fact that Drew said he wants to kill you is a lie. He has mislead you if you actually gone on thinking that. You have to get out of here Randy." Mark warned Randy. "Thank you." Randy said as he began to walk off. "Oh and be careful. Since McIntyre has tricked you thinking that he wants to kill you, be careful, your now an easy target of being seduced." Mark warned Randy again. "Thanks Mark." Randy thanked Mark again. "Dont worry. You wont be seeing the last of me or Jack either." Mark said as he took Kane by the leg and disappeared.

_So Drew McIntyre wants to posses me? Me? Out of all the people? Me? Wow, knowing this really freaks me out. I really need to get out of this prison or this might bring the killer in me after all. _

**Wow. I'd be scared if Drew wanted to posses me! Anyway review and tell me what you think on this chapter. I know it was really short but I hope the next chapter will satisfy you! **


	21. The Graveyard Shift

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything. No quotes, no creatures, nada..lol They belong to Midway. WWE owns the wrestlers.**

Randy walked through the door and stopped when he seen Sheamus and Cody. "Randy. Where were you at? We spent like hours looking for you." Cody said. "Kane put me on the insanity chair." Randy replied rubbing his head. "For real? Gosh did it hurt?" Cody asked. "Gee Cody I dont know, I guess it didnt hurt..of course it hurt stupid!" Randy yelled. "Ouch. Gosh Randy your sarcasm hurts." Cody said. "Kane was acting very strange. He cut his self with a knife and he kept muttering bum bum be dumb bum bum be dumb bum. What does that mean?" Randy asked as he brought his glance toward Sheamus who was in deep thought. "Its a curse." Sheamus replied. "What?" Randy asked. "You said Kane cut his self right?" Sheamus asked. "Yeah." Randy replied. "Sacerifice, to the devil. He peformed a little mini satanic ritual." Sheamus replied. "Whoa, thats some scary stuff. You think him, Maryse and Marcelle had contact with each other or something? I mean they both were worshipping the devil too?" Cody asked. "Its possible. But Im not so sure. I'll be sure to check in on that." Sheamus said as all three of the men walked in a room.

The first thing they saw was a pentagram on the floor with Baphomet in the center. "I can see people in this prison are not so Christian like." Randy said staring at the pentagram on the floor. "This must be Maryse's room, where she did her sacerifices and worship." Sheamus said looking around the room and noticing the symbols. Sheamus looked around the room exaiming the werid and spooky objects. Sheamus then came across a book and flipped through the pages. Randy stood over Sheamus's shoulder looking at the pages too. Sheamus then closed the book and threw it. "I am never picking up a book on witch craft ever again." Sheamus said shaking his head and then silently praying to himself. "Hey a hole! You guys! This is our ticket out of this prison!" Cody yelled pointing outside. "Close but no cigar Cody." Sheamus said as he walked out. Randy stood in the room and Cody took notice. "Randy are you coming?" Cody asked. Randy looked up and stared into space feeling a strong evil presence suddenly approaching.

Randy looked at Cody. "I despise this room. It makes me sick to my stomach. Im burning this room." Randy said approaching the gas tank and opening it. Randy poured all the gas in the center where the pentagram was and then poured it all over the room. "I stay true to God." Randy said to himself. Randy then stepped outside, lighting a match and then throwing it into the room; fire suddenly roaring out from out of no where. "Come on." Randy said leading the way of Cody and Sheamus. Suddenly, infernas appeared from the fire they changed into human form as little girls and started to follow Randy, Sheamus and Cody.

Outiside in the graveyard...

"Well this certainly isnt escaping evil entirely. Look at this we are walking in the graveyard of North Jersey Correctional Prison!" Cody said looking around the dark enviornment. "Darkest Night, Eternal Blight." a dark voice said. Everyone looked around in alarm. "Am I the only one who just heard that?" Cody asked. "No we heard it too." Randy said. "That poor little girl wasnt innocent after I was done with her." another dark voice said. Sheamus's face then turned into a look of disgust. "What kind of a sick, twisted person would do that?" Sheamus asked. "I dont know but its giving me the creeps." Cody said as he stayed close to Randy who seemed to be very calm at the moment.

Randy then heard Jack's voice. _"I worked for the cemetery for one week. I had to quit, couldnt face it no more. I knew someday I would end up here, buried forever in North Jersey's grave yard. When I was alive, I couldnt handle that reality. Too bad Im already living it." _Jack said his voice slowly disappearing. Sheamus shook his head. "Poor Jack, an innocent man with a loving daughter had to face death on the electric chair. All because of this prison...I hope he rests in peace, because the dead do not sleep well, not in North Jersey Correctional." Sheamus said shaking his head disapointedly. "This isnt working. We have to split up, find whatever you can find useful, meanwhile I have some buisness to attend to." Randy said walking away alone. Cody and Sheamus shrugged their shoulders at each other and went their seperate ways.

Randy forgot that he had some buisness to take care of with Dr. Striker. He promised to meet him in an old mansion where Dr. Striker used as some kind of psychotic house to test his patients and experiment with them of course. However, Randy has to remember that Dr. Striker can be tricky so he had to watch his step when it comes to confronting Dr. Striker.

Meanwhile in the prison...

"Have you done everything I have asked for MVP?" Drew asked as MVP kneeled on the ground. "Yes. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" MVP asked. "Yes. Get rid of that body in the next room." Drew ordered as MVP walked down the hall and into the room. MVP's eyes widened when he seen that the body disappeared. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off until MVP seen a picture of an inkblot on the floor. MVP approached it and exaimined it. Behind MVP was a dark figure that approached him. "What...do...you...see?" asked the person behind MVP. MVP's eyes widened at the voice. "You're-you're supposed to be-" MVP was cut short on his sentence as the man stabbed MVP in the neck with a needle. The man took the needle out as MVP fell to the floor. The man stood there glaring at MVP. He then turned and started to stare at the door leading out of the room. "I have to find Randy." the man muttered as he dropped the needle and set off looking for Randy.

**So, somebody is still alive...hmmm...will everyone be able to meet each other alive? Review. **


	22. Insanity Is Your Deadliest Weapon

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the quote (underlined and in italics) in this chapter. The quote has not been used in the suffering series but the quote was used in the suffering ties that bind website. Therefore, it belongs to Midway.**

It was quiet, too quiet. Randy walked through the yard of North Jersey Correctional hoping he would soon come across a psychotic house. While walking, Randy's vision began to blur as Randy seen a hallucination of Sam sitting in a field of flowers. _"Remember how we first met? It was a nice day outside and I saw you standing in the field of flowers alone. You looked so good mmmm...how old did you think I was? All of my girlfriends were so jealous, we were so good together Randy for now. Even when I left I still loved you Randy, I thought about you everyday. I still do." Sam explained. _Randy then took a few steps foward. _"But sometimes I thought you would only bring me suffering." Sam said as blood covered the field of flowers. _Randy then snapped out of his hallucination as Sam along with the field of flowers disappeared.

Randy continued to walk until soon he finally came across a mansion. Randy looked for an entrance inside the house. He went inside, closing the door very slow. The room was pitch black; suddenly a light turned on and it showed Dr. Striker standing with his arms crossed. "Oh, your finally here. Welcome to the house for the alienated/mental beings like yourself...I am not sure we have been formally introduced, Randy isnt it? My name is Striker, Dr. Matt Striker and I will be your alienist for today. I apologize for the mess in this mansion, I havent been able to clean up for a very good long time; however, I do hope to do some spring cleaning in your mind Randy. So search, explore, discover. Free your mind and take a dive into a world of insanity. Can you handle it?" Dr. Striker asked with a devilish grin on his face. "I have the rest of the night planned for you Randy...meet me in the main room, thats if you are still alive, and we shall discuss your condition. Remember,_insanity is your deadliest weapon.__" _Dr. Striker said before disappearing.

Randy began to walk around the mansion exploring the rooms. Randy then heard a baby cry. _Since this is a psychotic/alienist house I have to get used to the sound of a baby crying...thats if Im really hearing a baby cry...I mean this could be another hallucination, or just my own mind playing tricks on me. Now I understood why Dr. Striker told me to take a "dive into a world of insanity." I guess he wants me to get used to be surrounded by a werid, dark, environment. I do wonder what Dr. Striker meant when he said, "insanity is your deadliest weapon." I dont know what he meant by that. But I'll infer that he wants me to use one of my anger rush I've been having lately to kill anyone or anything that happens to get in my way. _Randy then came across a room with a CO sitting on the middle of the floor rocking back and forth craddling his knees. Randy took out his gun and prepared for battle if the CO even thought twice on trying to kill him.

"Uh, excuse me sir? Are you okay?" Randy asked. The CO looked up at Randy. "Wait a minute, are you real? I feel like my mind is playing tricks on me." Randy asked. The CO didnt respond. _This guy looked like a nut job, his finger nails were chipped off and his fingers were bloody. I looked at the ground and seen that the CO had been scratching the floor. He had written something, it looks like some type of message, the message read: "God, help the beast in me." at least thats what I thought it said. Its pretty hard to tell cuz the wooden floor is really old and theres a lot of blood on the floor too. Wait, the beast in you? Just then I remembered someone saying that North Jersey Correctional brings out the killer in you. In my opinion, beast and killer are kind of like the same thing, then I remembered Drew McIntyre. Thats it...Sheamus said that Drew drove MVP into madness, if thats the case, then did Drew drive this CO into the world of insanity only to try and bring the killer or the beast in the CO?_

Randy then pointed the gun at the CO. The CO stood up and stared at Randy and then a cold smile crept on his face. The CO then took a step foward. "Stay away or I will shoot." Randy warned. "Look, I dont want to kill you. We can make it out alive together just trust me. Please, dont let Drew do this to you. Killing people, driving people into a world of madness is what he wants." Randy explained. The CO then took out his gun then in that moment Randy killed the CO. Randy sighed. _I really dont wont things to end up like this. I hate it when Drew does this to people, these people havent harmed Drew in anyway and he has the audacity to kill them, or drive them into insanity just so he can make people taste the gas like he has already. _Randy then shook his head as he walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Meanwhile...

Sheamus walked through the yard alone, until he came across a bridge. Sheamus then heard a noise coming from the bushes. Sheamus heard little girls giggle. "Sheamus." the little girl whispered his name. Sheamus then held his tommy gun up. "Inferna." Sheamus muttered. Sheamus then took a few steps foward. "Do you wanna play with us Sheamus?" one of the little girls asked. Sheamus shook his head. "No, you little fire demons. Im not into stuff like that." Sheamus said as he then turned to run away. _I dont have any time for those demons. _Sheamus thought to himself as he kept running. As Sheamus ran he came across an inkblot. Sheamus stared at the inkblot. Behind Sheamus, someone slowly began to walk toward Sheamus, and Sheamus knew someone was behind him. With his gun in hand, Sheamus turned behind him and pointed his gun at someone who held his hands up innocently. "Wait, Sheamus! Its me! Please dont kill me!" The man replied. Sheamus's eyes widened at the man.

"Oh my-" Sheamus began to say before stopping himself and dropping his gun.

**Oh my goodness! Its a bird, its a plane! No its a cliff hanger! lol XD The mystery man will be revealed in the next chapter! Please review! **


	23. Help is on the way

"John?" Sheamus said in surprise that he actually seen John Cena standing right in front of him. John was holding his right eye as blood traveled down his face. "Im-Im not dead." John said. John then dropped to his knees still holding his right eye. Sheamus then ran over with his bag toward John. "John! Oh my goodness! I thought you were dead! What happened?" Sheamus asked. "Marcelle, she-she shoved a needle in my eye." John said. Sheamus dug in his bag and took out a bandage wrap. "Watch your hand." Sheamus said as he wrapped bandage wrap around his right eye. "Wh-where's Randy?" John asked. "He went to go Meet Dr. Striker somewhere. Why do you ask?" Sheamus asked. "W-we dont have much time. McIntyre...he wants-" John paused as he remembered a conversation he had with MVP.

**Flashback**

_John was still sitting in the chair tied up with the needle still shoved in his right eye. "Ressssssttttt...innn...peace John Cena." Drew said sullenly as he laughed. Once Drew left the room, John began to move. He managed to lift his arm up from the ropes and take out the needle that was in his eye causing terrible pain which seemed to last for eternity. John then used the bloody needle to cut free from the ropes as he stalked Drew. John stopped and hid behind a wall when he saw that Drew was having a conversation with MVP. "My plan...its working. All I have to do is to get Marcelle to persuade Randy to sell his soul to me, and when she does, I will formally take control of him for eternity. And Randy will become nothing more than a helpless slave in his own mind." Drew explained. "Now, have you done everything I have asked for MVP?" Drew asked. "Yes. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" MVP asked. "Yes. Go get rid of that dead body." Drew demanded. With that being said, John quickly made his way back to the room filled with inkblots. MVP entered the room where he discovered that John's dead body was gone. The lights flickered on and off until John placed an inkblot on the floor. MVP approached the inkblot. "What...do...you...see?" John asked sullenly. "You're supposed to be-" MVP began to say before John stabbed him in the neck. "I have to find Randy." John said as he set off to look for Randy. Drew then went into the room filled with inkblots. "Marcelle! I thought you killed him!" Drew yelled. "I did!" Marcelle said as she entered the room. "Thats impossible! I shoved the needle in his eye!" Marcelle yelled incredulously. "Go find him." Drew demanded. _

**End of Flashback**

"He wants Randy...we have to get out of this prison." John said. "Right." Sheamus said as he handed John a revolver. "Welcome back." Sheamus said. "I am going to kill her." John said with anger in his voice. "Kill who?" Sheamus asked. "Marcelle...she did this to me!" John yelled pointing to his bandaged eye which was surrounded by a little bit of blood. "I will kill her...ghost or no ghost." John said as he vowed revenge against Marcelle. "Come on." Sheamus said as he and John walked around the graveyard.

Meanwhile...

"At last, my favorite subject arrives." Dr. Striker said as he seen Randy enter the room. "It is in this room, where all questions shall be answered, where my final diagonis on you shall be finished. Allow me to introduce another player...shall we?" Dr. Striker said as the curtains opened to show a man who looked very much like Randy tied up in a chair. "This man, represents the anger, the killer, that lies deep inside your heart Randy. Your cure, is to obviously kill him, and to put away your anger for good. Why not come inside? And I shall show you? Yes?" Dr. Striker asked. Randy then went inside as Dr. Striker began to bring in creatures as Randy killed them all. Randy then looked around the room and noticed Dr. Striker had film projectors which projected his existence in the room at this very moment.. With that being thought, Randy had an idea. _I dont understand. Why didnt Dr. Striker show up in person? Instead he used stupid film projectors to display his presence? Hmph, he's probably afraid that I might kill him for all he has put me through. I dont really blame him, but being a doctor, thats not very much a smart idea. _Randy then began to shoot at the projectors, destroying them at the same time.

"Wait! What are you doing? Are you mad? Well, yes you are of course." Dr. Striker said as Randy continued to destroy the projectors. "What are you doing you neanderthal barbarian! Stop it! Im trying to help you!" Dr. Striker yelled as Randy destroyed the last film projector. "No. My immortally! No!" Dr. Striker yelled as he disappeared. "If thats the way you feel about your treatment. Then the time has come for a confrontation. A meeting of the mind and the mindless. So go ahead Randy, and see if you can reach to your deepest fear." Dr. Striker said as Randy turned to the man strapped in a chair. Randy had no idea what to do, so he just simply shot at the man which made him go beserk and disappear leaving a way out of the house. Randy then escaped the house and went his loney path to find Sheamus and Cody.

Hours later...

Sheamus and John walked around the yard until they approached the building. "Hey Sheamus!" Cody called. "Look I found the radio building!" Cody yelled happily. "Lets go inside." Sheamus said to John as they both went inside. "Hey John! You're still alive! What happened to your eye?" Cody asked. "Long story." John said. "Did you call for help yet?" Sheamus asked. "Yeah. Execpt the man said you had to ring the alarm." Cody said as he frowned. "I dont understand. Why cant they just come and get us?" Cody asked. Sheamus stroked his chin thinking until he looked at John and then at Cody. "You two go." Sheamus said. "What?" John said turning to Sheamus. "You mean go and escape?" John asked. "Yes. Go esacpe and find the nearest hospital, you two have to go! I'll stay here and find Randy." Sheamus said loading his guns. "No Sheamus..." John began to say. "Yes John! You are really hurt and you could possibly be dying right now! I dont know how much that bandage is going to hold back blood on your eye." Sheamus said. "Since Cody is not hurt, he can help you out. And you two can finally go home and sleep. Dont worry about me and Randy. We'll find our way out once help arrives." Sheamus explained.

"Alright." John said. "Come on John." Cody said. "Sheamus...good luck." John said. "Thanks. Now go!" Sheamus said as he ran off.

**Yeah! John and Cody are escaping! :) Drew has some unfinished business with Randy and someone has to ring the alarm! Review please! :D**


	24. Losing Hope

John and Cody walked through the graveyard of North Jersey Correctional until John stopped. "John, what are you doing?" Cody asked. "Im not leaving." John said. "What do you mean your not leaving John? You're dying!" Cody yelled. "I know. But someone has to ring the alarm, and besides, I made a promise to kill Marcelle." John said clenching his teeth. "You cant kill Marcelle, John. She's already dead. She's a ghost." Cody said. "Yeah, a ghost who shoved a needle in my eye! I am going to get rid of her." John said. "Fine. You can get rid of her, but first we have to ring the alarm." Cody said. John turned to Cody. "You're coming too?" John asked. "Yes. Im not just going to leave you hear dying while you go ring the alarm. And besides, if I do leave you here, you may end up dying by these creatures." Cody explained. "Thanks Cody." John said. "No problem. Now come on." Cody said as he and John turned back around and headed east for the tower where the alarm was located.

Meanwhile...

Randy slowly walked through the backyard of the alienated house Dr. Striker invited him too. Randy stopped and held his gun as he heard someone whisper his name. "Randy..." someone called. "Is anyone there?" Randy asked. Randy then looked up and seen Marcelle slowly approach Randy. "Hello Randal..." Marcelle whispered in Randy's ear. "You..." Randy said as he felt his anger rise. "I've been watching you for hours Randy...and I must say, you have a way of turning women on. Especially women..." Marcelle said as she came close to Randy's ear again. "Like me..." Marcelle whispered in his ear as she licked his cheek. Randy quickly moved away from Marcelle. Marcelle giggled. "Randy, baby, stay with me..." Marcelle said as she touched Randy rubbing her hands up and down his bloody body. "N-no." Randy managed to say as he began walking straight ahead. Randy stopped when he seen Marcelle laying on the ground half naked, with nothing but her bra and panties on.

"I dont understand. Why did your wife leave you? You're such a strong, and handsome man Randy...Sam was a very lucky girl to have someone like you..." Marcelle said touching all over her body which was now covered in blood. "Randy...I love you. Please, stay with me. And you can make love to me like your wife has never left you..." Marcelle said. _At first, I thought she really harbored some type of attraction toward me. But now she's just trying to get under my skin. _Randy thought. Randy glared at her. "No. Now get out of my face!" Randy yelled as he walked passed Marcelle. As Randy walked, he was once again stopped by Marcelle who began to hug him and kiss his neck. "Dont leave me Randy...I need you. I want you. I love you." Marcelle said inches away from Randy's lips. "What do you want from me?" Randy asked. "I want your love. And I want your soul, I want to cherish it forever and ever." Marcelle as she moved closer toward Randy.

_"No Randy! Its a trick! Dont fall for it!" _A hallucination of Sam yelled to Randy. _"If you trust her...then kiss her. Kiss Marcelle." _A dark voice which sounded like it belong to Drew said to Randy can respond, there was a gunshot. "Get down!" Triple H yelled as Randy ducked. Marcelle gasped and quickly ran off somewhere else. Triple H then walked up to Randy. "You! After surviving hours of hell, I run into you! The scum who killed his wife and child! Why inmate? Why did you do it?" Triple H asked getting in Randy's face. _"Dont give up now Randy. Give him a reason to trust you." _Another hallucination of Sam said to Randy as she disappeared. "Look, I know we havent seem eye to eye ever since I came here. But if you want to live, then we have to stick together, and fight for each other." Triple H finally said to Randy. Randy loaded up his guns. "Fine." Randy simply said. "And no funny stuff, I will have no problem with killing you myself!" Triple H threatened.

"Just like you did the day JBL was executed huh?" Randy replied with sarcasm in his voice. "Right." Randy said as him and Triple H continued to walk straight. "As soon as this incident happened, I immediately tried to contact my wife but no answer. And I even tried looking for her but I found out that she along with my on the way child are missing." Triple H explained. "I pray to God that my wife is alive, along with my child." Triple H said. "Shut up!" Randy said as he threw his gun down and glared at Triple H. "Everybody is dead...everybody that you and I have known in this city is DEAD!" Randy yelled in Triple H's face. "Listen to me...there is no God..." Randy said shaking his head with tears in his eyes. Triple H didnt say anything, he just simply stared at Randy as he could tell that Randy was losing hope of ever staying alive, and ever making it out of this prison.

_"You've come so far in surviving Randy. You don't deserve to die, which is why you are still alive now. Dont lose hope Randy, but most importantly...don't die." _Jack said to Randy as he disappeared. Tears then fell down Randy's cheeks as he looked at Triple H. "Im sorry...I just-" Randy began to say. "I just don't want to die after all this..." Randy said wiping his tears. "Well, you're not going to die. And if you were that doesn't make you stop believing in God. There is a God, Randy. And He has obviously kept you alive throughout the entire time." Triple H said. "Now come on." Triple H said as he lead the way.

**Review! Oh and in case anyone has forgotten, Triple H is a CO. Just wanted to refresh everyone's memory in case some of you forgot! :)**


	25. Randy's Alter Ego

Sheamus walked around the graveyard with his gun in hand until he heard noises which sounded like heavy footsteps. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Sheamus asked. Sheamus looked at the direction where he seen a tall shadow and seen a man who looks exactly like Randy walk toward him. "Randy?" Sheamus asked as he backed up when he saw the stranger with the knife in his hand. "Randy what are you doing?" Sheamus asked. The stranger then stabbed Sheamus. Sheamus then screamed in pain as he suddenly kicked the stranger off of him. Sheamus then held his injury where blood was now running down Sheamus like a waterfall. "R-Randy! Why?" Sheamus asked. The man step toward Sheamus. "Im not Randy Orton." the man said as he walked away. _Not Randy Orton? Who is he? _"Wait! Who are you?" Sheamus called. The man stopped and turned around. "I represent the anger that lies deep within Randy's heart. Which is why I look like Randy but in reality Im not." The man explained. "And since I represent his anger, then you'll see me as a darker, more sinister...Randy Orton." the man said as he turned around again and walked away.

Sheamus then wrapped his injury with a bandage wrapped and took out his notebook and began to take note on "Randy's anger."

_**Randy Orton**_

_A man who has been sentenced to die by lethal injection, a man who was accused of killing his ex-wife and child savagely. Since the incident, I have several times found Randy killing these creatures without even breathing hard. The notorious inmate believes he didnt kill his family, and I too believe him. Any man so blessed wouldnt have the audacity to kill them so savagely. According to Dr. Striker, Randy is diagnosed with IED and many other psychological disorders but mainly IED(Intermitted Explosive Disorder.) IED is a disorder that displays uncontrolling rage, and anger and tends to take the anger out in anything or anyone...which explains a dream that I once had. _

_**Randy Orton's alter ego (anger)**_

_I remember having a dream not too long ago, which consisted of Randy transforming into a beast killing every creature that stands in his way. This 'beast' which I'll refer to as Randy's alter ego, shows a more darker side of Randy when he is angry. Once this happens, this beast sends Randy into a killing spree which kills anything in its way. I believe this anger did not occur during the day of Samantha and Alanna's death. (Im only inferring this since I believe Randy didnt kill Sam and Alanna.) I first encountered his alter ego in the graveyard of North Jersey Correctional, not as a beast, but as a human which looks exactly like Randy. I guess the meaning of my dream is that Randy becomes angry, so angry in fact he actually transforms into a beast(alter ego as human form in real life.) Maybe Randy can save us all, but I hope at least he tries to save himself first. _

Sheamus finished writing the analysis on Randy's anger and put his notebook away. Sheamus then stood up still a little hurt, and began to walk ahead and continued to look for Randy.

Meanwhile...

Randy and Triple H continued to walk down a path until they came across a girl. The girl crossed her arms and looked at Randy. "Has the devil trapped you?" the girl asked. Randy just simply stared at the girl while Triple H stared at her with his eyes widened with shock. "You're not a bad man. You have to keep faith." The girl said as she walked away leaving a wall of fire to block their entrance. "Great. Now what?" Triple H said shrugging his shoulders. _"Daddy! Daddy over here!" _Alanna called to Randy as he turned around. "Follow me Daddy! Lets play follow the leader!" Alanna yelled in excitement as she ran up another path. "Follow me!" Randy said to Triple H as he followed the hallucination of Alanna who guided Randy and Triple H to another way around the fire.

Randy stopped as he realized Alanna was gone. "Alanna?" Randy asked as he looked around. Randy gasped as he seen a hallucination of his daughter playing with the little girls who were sacrifices to the devil. It looked like the two girls were teaching Alanna a game, a very scary game at that. "Daddy, these two girls taught me a new game." Alanna said to Randy as he shook his head. Triple H's eyes widened as he too seen the hallucination. All of a sudden the two girls turned into fire ghosts as Randy and Triple H began to attack the Infernas. After minutes of fighting they were finally dead, as Triple H destroyed the last ounce of ash from one of the Infernas. "I dont know what we just saw there...but I dont ever want to see it again." Triple H said as he turned to Randy. "Randy, I hope you dont get offended by this but...did you kill your family or did this place somehow do it? Like how it kind of kidnapped my wife." Triple H asked.

Randy shrugged his shoulders at Triple H. "I-I dont know. I cant remember anything that happened during that day." Randy said holding his head. Triple H stared at the ground. "I dont know either Randy. Maybe I have misjudged you." Triple H said. Randy shook his head. "Forget it. Lets just go." Randy said as he loaded up his guns and began to walk.

**So...Sheamus now knows about Randy's alter ego. You think Randy will get rid of him before he escapes North Jersey Correctional? Review! **


	26. The Battle is on!

"Are you sure we're not lost or anything?" Cody asked. John looked at Cody. "I've passed the alarm bulding while on my way out of prison. Im sure we are not lost." John reassured Cody. "You're _sure? _No. John I need you to _know _that we are not lost." Cody said. "Cody, I _KNOW _we are not lost okay?" John said feeling annoyed. John and Cody continued to walk until they finally came across the building. "See, I told you." John said as he and Cody ran inside. John then tried to pull the lever but it was stuck. "Great. Just what I needed for this thing to be jammed!" John yelled. "What? Let me try." Cody said as he tried to pull the lever. Again, the lever just remained in its place. "Thats excellent. How are we supposed to get out of here now? Didnt the guy on the radio said that we have to ring the alarm?" Cody asked. "Yes!" John said. "Well, we cant do anything unless we ring the alarm. That is our only way of us including Randy, Sheamus and many other surviors, of escaping." Cody said. "We mind as well have to stay here and figure out the problem. Thats if we hope to stay alive." John said. "Yeah and its a good thing we are up in a tower. The creatures cant get us from here...right?" Cody asked. "Those sword legged things can climb up here just like Spiderman." John said. "Aww, man." Cody complained.

"Dont worry, those things are easy to kill. Especially if you are well equipped." John replied. "I hope so. I hope I make it out of here alive. I dont want to die by these-these things." Cody said. "I hope Randy and Sheamus are okay." John said praying. "No to worry, as long as Sheamus is with Randy then they are both going to be fine." Cody explained. "Well, we cant sit here, we have to figure out whats wrong with this thing." John said as he went in the building to look around the place. "Right behind ya." Cody said entering the building as well.

Meanwhile...

Sheamus limped his way through the woods hoping he would come across Randy. _I-I dont think I can make it. Im hurt really bad. _Sheamus thought to himself. Sheamus then continued to limp until he finally gave in on himself and just collasped on the ground. _Randy, where are you? _Sheamus asked himself. _Come on Sheamus dont die. You cant die now, I didnt come this far only to lay down here in the middle of the woods just dying..._Sheamus thought to himself as he closed his eyes. Just then Sheamus heard voices. _Is it God and his Angels coming to rescue me? _Sheamus thought. _Am I already dead? _Sheamus answered his own question when he heard Randy's voice. "We have to get back to the faculity-" Randy stopped as he examined the body on the ground. "Sheamus?" Randy yelled as he sprung into action. "Sheamus! Sheamus! Come on Sheamus get up! You're not dead! Please get up!" Randy yelled. Sheamus opened his eyes to find Randy shaking him up. "R-Randy? Is that really you?" Sheamus asked. "Oh my gosh, thats a nasty wound. Come on Sheamus." Randy said trying to pull him up.

"No. Im not going to make it." Sheamus muttered. "Shut up! Dont talk like that! You are going to make it Sheamus! If I help you-" Randy said before Sheamus cut him off. "Just go and leave me here to die." Sheamus said. "NO! No Im not leaving you here to die Sheamus! You are coming with me and we are going to escape alive!" Randy said picking up Sheamus by his arm and wrapping his arm around his neck and began to walk. Sheamus then looked to Randy's left and seen Triple H. "Y-You're still alive?" Sheamus asked. "I managed to stay alive. I have to find my wife, Stephanie. She disappeared ever since this incident occured." Triple H explained. "So where are we going?" Sheamus asked. "We are going back to the prison. Randy has to pick something up Dr. Striker left for him in his cell." Triple H said. After hours of walking, the three of them finally made it to North Jersey Correctional building. "I wont be long." Randy said as he went inside. "Try not to get killed." Triple H said. "Right back at ya." Randy said as he went inside.

Hours later...

Randy walked through the halls of North Jersey Correctional. _Its bloody anarchy in here. Its no guarantee that anyone could be still alive in this place. _Randy thought. Randy then finally made it in his cell where he spotted his alter ego glaring at him. "Expecting to find something else?" He asked. "You." Randy began. "I got rid of you when I went to Missouri State Penitentary. Why are you here?" Randy asked. Randy's alter ego laughed. "Because...I am _your _anger, and without me, you wouldnt even be alive. Without me, Samantha and Alanna would still be alive." He said smirking at Randy. "Are you saying that _I _killed Sam and Alanna?" Randy asked feeling his anger rise. "How else could Sam and Alanna die without me?" He asked. "I dont believe you. I did not kill Sam and Alanna. Im not going to let you run me! I am going to throw you away for good, lock you away in my mind forever." Randy said. "Hmph, not likely. For now on, I am my own person, I am not your alter ego. As of right now you will refer to me as Zorn." Zorn said. Randy looked at him confused. "Its German for Rage." Zorn explained. "Meet me at the rendez-vous point, where you shall face me and finally escape this prison...thats if you are still alive." Zorn said as he disappeared.

Randy shook his head confused. _I have to face him, and put my anger away for good. And like Dr. Striker said, if I happen to 'kill him' (if there is a way to kill him) then he should show me the truth behind Sam and Alanna's death. _Randy then went in his cell and took Dr. Striker's diagnosis on him. Randy then began to walk out of D-Block when he was stopped by green fumes of gas that surrounded him. Randy then went into a room which had a fire place and had gas pipes that led into the room.

"Hello..." Drew said as he took a deep breath. "Randy. The time has come for our confrontation." Drew said deeply breathing. "You interest me. Because you understand how it feels." Drew said as a ball of gas started to head toward Randy. "I love the dark history on North Jersey Correctional. This place knows how to do its job, thats what North Jersey does, it brings out the killer in people." Drew said laughing evily. "Its a perfect place for you and me." Drew said as he disappeared. The door behind Randy suddenly slammed shut. _There is no way out now. I have to get out of here, and the only way to do that is to get through Drew McIntyre. And thats exactly what I am going to do. _

**The battle is on between Randy and Drew, and the end for this story is near. Review please! :) **


	27. The End Of Drew McIntyre

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own any quotes. :) Enjoy the chapter! **

Drew took a deep breath. "There's a difference between those that feel safest in the light, and those who feel safest in the dark. Which are you, Randy?" Drew asked. Suddenly the gas pipes turned on by itself, and in came green posionous gas trying to kill Randy. Randy pushed a big box over a vent that had gas coming out from there, and then went around to turn off all of the gas pipes. There was so many of them, and the room was litteraly covered with so much green smoke that Randy could barely even find the gas pipes. After turning them all off, and covering vents to prevent any more gas, Randy had to figure out a way to somehow kill Drew, or at least get rid of him. His thought process was cut short after Randy doged a ball of gas that Drew blew at him. Randy then hid behind a wall, so Drew wouldnt prevent any more damage on him. "I watched it all Randy. The electric chair, lethal injection, rifles, but gas was my favorite." Drew said sullenly. "When I was an inmate here, I always enjoyed watching inmates die in the gas chamber. I wished that someday I would taste the gas myself." Drew said deeply breathing.

"But my wish came true. I locked myself in the chamber...dying by the gas chamber was probably like the best day of my life." Drew said smiling. "Dont you wish you can just die in the gas chamber too?" Drew laughed. "I envy you, I never got to snuff a woman." Drew said. Randy then peeked his head around the corner and spotted a gas pipe which blew steam in the fire place. Randy then noticed a handle that made the steam blow from the gas pipe, and a little door to the fire place. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. _If Drew can stand right in front of that gas pipe, I can turn the wheel of the gas pipe which would cause steam to blow directly toward him, thus sending him in the fire place, and I could close the door that way I can finish him off! _"Come on, you can do better than that, or perhaps maybe you can do worse?" Drew said sullenly. Randy waited for Drew to appear in front of the gas pipe, once he did, Randy sprung into action. Randy quickly spun the wheel to blow Drew into the fire place, but Drew was already half across the room. Drew blew another ball of gas at Randy, this time actually hitting him. Randy coughed a little showing signs of pain as he hid behind another wall.

_Dang, this guy is fast. I have to get him in that fire place. _Randy peeked from the corner of the wall again and seen a ball of smoke heading right in front of the gas pipe. Randy then sneaked his way over to the gas pipe ready to turn the wheel once he seen Drew. When he did see him, Randy turned the wheel again this time having the steam blow Drew into the fire place. Randy then rushed over to close the door. "Haaaaaaaa! Yessssssssssssss! That feelsssssssss gooddddd." Drew said as the fire burned him. The door then suddenly fell on the floor as Randy walked out of the room and outside. "What happened Randy?" Triple H asked. "Why do you smell like gas?" Triple H asked. Randy looked at Triple H. "It is a very long story. Come on, we have to get to the rendez-vous point." Randy said.

Meanwhile...

"John? Did you fix it yet?" Cody asked. "No. I dont know whats the problem with this thing." John said crossing his arms. "Did you look at the gears?" Cody asked. "Gears? What gears?" John asked. "I'll take that as a no if thats the case." Cody said as he went inside. "John, come here!" Cody called. John suddenly entered the room as they both exaimened the gears. "There's your problem. There's a stick jammed in the gears! We have to take it out!" Cody said. John then reached his hand to grab the stick and pulled it out. "Oh and by the way, its not a stick. Its a metal bar." John said holding it up in his face. "Whatever. Look there's another." Cody pointed out as John took out the other bar. "Must of had something to do with that earthquake." John said tossing the bars aside. "Go try it now." John said to Cody as he ran out to try and pull the lever. And Cody did just that, all of a sudden, there was a loud alarm that rang throughout North Jersey. "John! We did it! We're getting out of here!" Cody yelled in excitement. "Yeah. We sure did." John said. Cody then hugged John. "We're still alive!" Cody said still hugging John.

"Yeah. But no time for party time! We still have to get to the rendez-vous point." John said as he pushed Cody off of him. "We meet again, Mr. Cena." Marcelle said smiling at him deviously. "NO! We're all going to die!" Cody cried out. John hit Cody. "Shut up! We're not going to die! Come on!" John said guiding Cody downstairs. "John...dont run from me." Marcelle said. John then threw a motolov cocktail at Marcelle. "Arggghhhhhh!" Marcelle yelled as she burned in the fire. "See, I told you we are not going to die." John said to Cody as he pulled him away from the building.

"Did you hear that?" Triple H asked. "Someone must've rung the alarm." Sheamus said in a low tone. Randy looked Sheamus and realized he didnt really look so good, to Randy it looked like he was about ready to die. "We have to get to the rendez-vous point. Come on Triple H." Randy said. "I cant." Triple H simply said. "What do you mean you cant?" Randy asked. "My wife is still around this city somewhere, and Im not leaving until I find her." Triple H said. Randy looked at Triple H and just simply nod at him. "Okay." Randy said as he and Sheamus began to walk away. "Triple H..." Randy called as Triple H turned around. "Dont die." Randy said. "I wont." Triple H said his final last words and waved goodbye to Randy and Sheamus. Randy and Sheamus began there way to the rendez-vous point. "Sheamus." Randy began to say. No answer. Randy then began to panic. "Sheamus!" Randy said a little louder. "Im not dead yet." Sheamus said in a deathly low tone. "Come on Sheamus! Stay with me! We're almost out of this prison!" Randy said to Sheamus.

**Review please! The end for this story is very near, along with the truth about Sam and Alanna's death! Did Randy really do it at this point of the story? **


	28. No real escape?

John and Cody ran until they seen a police car waiting for them. "John! We made it! Come on! Lets go!" Cody said running towards the police car. "Hey! Get in!" The police officer said as John and Cody went inside the car. "They're sending another police officer to pick up any more surviors. Phew, you two look like you have been through hell." The police officer said as he drove off with Cody and John inside.

Meanwhile... 

Randy continued to hurry along with Sheamus to the rendez-vous point. Randy was on the rush because Sheamus was really close to death and he had to get help...and fast. All of a sudden, they stopped when they seen a getaway car speeding down towards them. Green fumes started to appear as they formed Drew McIntyre patiently waiting for the group of inmates in they're runaway car. "Watch out! He's over there!" an inmate yelled as Drew smirked at the group of inmates. Drew, being a perfect distraction, made the inmates lose control of the car and crash thus killing all of the inmates. Drew took a deep breath. "Escaping is not as simple as getting outside..." Drew said again taking a deep breath. "You know there is no real escape Randy." Drew said as he disappeared. "What is he still doing here? I thought you got rid of him." Sheamus said in a deathly low tone. "Well, he's not going to be bothering us anymore." Randy said as he continued to hurry to the rendez-vous point.

As they walked, Randy heard a voice. "I aint going back!" someone yelled as that person threw a TNT bomb at Randy and Sheamus. Randy, thankfully, already noticed the TNT bomb being thrown, so before it hit the ground Randy managed to move Sheamus and himself away from the bomb. "Who was that?" Sheamus asked. "I dont know. It must be another survior." Randy said as he continued to walk ahead keeping a sharp eye out for anyone who tries to throw another TNT bomb at him and Sheamus. "But h-he tried to kill us." Sheamus said under his breath. Randy continued to walk when he seen a hallucination of the two girls in a puritan dress and Alanna standing in front of the fire. _"You didnt save Alanna from the fire. She is with us now." _one of the girls said as they laughed and disappeared. "Dont listen to them Randy. They'll say anything to try and get under someone's skin." Sheamus explained.

Randy then moved Sheamus and himself away from another TNT bomb being thrown. "Word is bond. I'll mess you up!" someone said out loud. "I hope he knows they we too are inmates." Randy said. "Yeah. Im not looking to die. Not now. I dont wanna die like this." Sheamus said clutching on to his wound. "Argghhh! Help me!" the same person throwing the bombs screamed. Randy then followed the voice and found Shelton Benjamin getting attacked by a Slayer. Randy then quickly killed the Slayer as Shelton looked up at Randy and Sheamus. "Y-you! You're that guy who killed Mike and Chris earlier when you got here." Shelton said as he took a step back. "You're not going to kill me are you?" Shelton asked. "Your lucky Im a nice person, because for you trying to kill me and Sheamus, throwing those TNT bombs at us, you would be dead right now." Randy said. "Yeah, Im sorry about that. I thought you were a CO." Shelton said. "And thanks for saving me too." Shelton said thanking Randy.

"No problem Say you wouldnt happen to know where the rendez-vous point is right? I have a map, but its not taking me anywhere." Randy said. "Oh, that place where the cops going to pick you guys up at?" Shelton asked. "Yeah." Randy replied. "Oh, I seen Cody and John get picked up by a police officer." Shelton explained. "John? I thought he was dead." Randy said. "He survived." Sheamus said in a low tone. "I know where it is. Come on, follow me!" Shelton said getting on his feet and leading the way. "I dont know about you guys, but I believe this all started with that earthquake we had earlier. And if you want more details, the earthquake started from Baltimore, and kind of spread throughout a part of the United States, a part which happened to include New Jersey along with the Northen Cities. Thats how these, "things" just happened to appear." Shelton explained.

"Baltimore huh? I'll have to look into that." Sheamus said making a mental note to himself. "Its right up there!" Shelton said pointing up ahead. "Up there? But its blocked with fire? How are we supposed to get through there?" Randy asked. "I dont know. I just said I seen Cody and John get picked up." Shelton said. "Thanks, you are a huge help." Sheamus said sarcastically. "Where are you going?" Randy asked Sheamus. "I have something to do, and I have to get it done now." Shelton said as he jogged off. _I bet you he's lying. Probably just saying that so I can get out of his hair. _Randy clenched his fists in anger. _What a rip off! I really thought we were going to make it out soon! And this guy decides to ditch us? _Randy then looked at Sheamus. _Maybe its because Sheamus is badly injured, and that hanging around with the 'injured' would only drag him down. _

_I hope we can find a way out soon, or else there wouldnt be no real escape. _

**First Shelton tries to kill Randy and Sheamus, and now he ditches them? Ouch! Will Randy and Sheamus ever make it out alive like Cody and John? Review please! :D And maybe I might just update in no time! **


	29. Whats done in the dark

Randy and Sheamus searched around the area, hopefully to come across another way to reach the rendez-vous point. Finally, after minutes of looking, Randy came across a path of getting to the point, however, the path had a broken bridge which prevented Randy and Sheamus of getting across. Randy then placed Sheamus on a rock, for a few minutes of rest, as Randy looked across the path, where the rendez-vous point awaits for the two of them. _How are we supposed to get across? There is no other way their but through this path. _Randy shook his head, he didnt want to think this was the end for him and Sheamus. He didnt come this far, this close to escaping, only to die. "We're not going to make it, are we?" Sheamus asked. Randy turned to Sheamus. "No, Sheamus. We _are_ going to make it out." Randy said. "I just dont know how." Randy replied. All of a sudden, green fumes appeared next to Randy, and out came Drew McIntyre.

"Sooooo," Drew said as he took a deep breath. "Looks like you need my help of getting across..." Drew said as he took another deep breath. "Your point?" Randy asked. Drew smirked at Randy and laughed. "Your wish is my command." Drew said sullenly. Drew then disappeared as Randy stared into space, into complete deep thought. _How can I trust Drew if he wants to help me? And what kind of help is he going to give me? _Randy asked himself. All of a sudden, Sheamus poked his head up as he heard a screeechh sound. "Did you hear that?" Sheamus asked. Randy looked at Sheamus. "Yeah, I did." Randy said as he turned around to look at the path again. Sheamus then noticed an out of control bus speeding right toward Randy. "RANDY! LOOK OUT!" Sheamus yelled. Randy, thanks to his quick thinking, moved away from the bus as it now became the bridge for the path toward the rendez-vous point.

Randy stared at the bus with his eyes wide in shock. _I hope thats his last attempt to try and kill me. _Randy thought as he realized that Drew did indeed help Randy and Sheamus, but still tried an attempt to kill Randy thus sending an out of control bus to try and catch Randy off guard and kill him at the same time. "Some help..." Sheamus muttered sarcastically. Randy then went over to pick Sheamus up as they both carefully went across the bus to the other side. Randy and Sheamus then stopped as they both fell to the ground. Randy started to laugh out of joy. "Sheamus...we made it! We finally made it!" Randy cried out in joy. Sheamus smiled a little bit as he clutched his wound. Randy then quickly went over to Sheamus. "Dont worry Sheamus. We'll be out of here in no time. And I'll get you some help." Randy said.

"I dont think so." someone said from behind. Randy turned and seen his alter ego, Zorn, smirk at him. Zorn then began to clap for him. "Congratulations, Randal Ketih Orton. I am so glad you have made it this far." Zorn said. Randy glared at him. "You." Randy said as he stood up. "I've been waiting for you. Now, show me, that same ruthless agression that lies deep inside your heart. That lies that day you put an end to your dear family." Zorn said as he laughed. "SHUT UP!" Randy yelled as he grew angry. "I am going to put an end to you for good!" Randy yelled. "Hmph, we'll see about that." Zorn said as Randy sprung into action. Randy jumped on Zorn and began to punch him. Zorn blocked a few punches and finally countered and started to violently kick Randy. Zorn then took out his knife. "You..." Zorn began. Randy glared up at him. "Do not have a place here." Zorn continued as he tried to stab Randy, but Randy managed to move out of the way. "Neither do you!" Randy yelled as he kicked Zorn thus sending him back on the ground.

Zorn then stood up angry, as he charged at Randy with the knife in hand. Zorn swung his knife at Randy's chest which cutted him deeply. "Argggh! You bastard!" Randy yelled. Zorn then violently kicked Randy in the head. "You survived with pride, but now you will die with despair!" Zorn threatend as he lifted up his knife getting ready to stab Randy but someone stopped him. Randy's vision was very blurry at the moment, but Randy knew who stopped Zorn from his death. "Sheamus!" Randy yelled. Zorn then approached Sheamus as he pushed him up against the tree and stabbed him. "No! Sheamus!" Randy yelled. Zorn smiled in satisfaction as Randy glared at him. Randy then stood up and attacked Zorn. Randy knew he was going beserk but he just watched Sheamus who possibly died already. Randy violently punched Zorn, head butted him, punched him again, again, and again until Zorn had finally had enough.

Randy grabbed Zorn's knife and glared at him. Zorn was on his knees as he coughed up blood. "You are strong." Zorn said coughing up more blood. Randy then picked Zorn up and threw him up against the tree. "You really think killing me is worth it?" Zorn asked. "NO!" Randy roared at him. "But its a start!" Randy yelled as he stabbed Zorn. Zorn then fell to the ground and looked up at Randy as he started to disappear. "Your mind..." Zorn began to say. "Will never crawl out of the dark abyss." Zorn said as he disappeared. Randy sighed as he finally put his anger to rest and threw it away at least for right now. Randy then hurried over to Sheamus as he took the knife out of Sheamus's chest. "Sheamus!" Randy called out. No answer. "Sheamus wake up!" Still no answer. Tears began to fall down Randy's cheeks as he picked up a gun and pointed it at Sheamus.

Randy didnt really want to pull the trigger, but if Sheamus was really dead, then the least he could do is kill Sheamus now, just to save him pain that way he could rest peacefully. Randy loaded his gun as his hands shook. Sheamus then lowered Randy's gun as Randy gasped. Sheamus then lifted his head up to look at Randy. "Im not dead yet." Sheamus said. "Sheamus! Dont scare me like that!" Randy yelled. "I really thought you were dead." Randy said in a low tone. Randy then helped Sheamus to his feet. "Can you walk?" Randy asked. "Kind of." Sheamus said. Randy then felt intense pain in his head as he fell to the ground. Dr. Striker then appeared. "I told you if you could kill Zorn then I shall show you the truth." Dr. Striker said as Randy held onto his head. Dr. Striker then disappeared as Alanna appeared. _"The man was wearing black clothes. He was like a shadow I didnt see him, and then he was there. Oh Daddy, I wish you could of been there. I knew you would've kept me and Mommy safe." _Alanna said. _Everything during that moment, seemed to come back to me...now I was about to discover the truth...did I really kill Sam and Alanna? _

**Cliffhanger! Hahaha! Dont worry, next chapter will finally show the truth of Sam and Alanna's death. Who killed them? Did Randy really kill them? I would love to hear what you think so...review and maybe I might post the next and final chapter of Despair! :D**


	30. The Truth

**A/N: I would like to thank TorquexIsxaxBeast for being one of the first to review chapter 29. Because of you I had to post this chapter up! :D So for those of you reading, thank TorquexIsxaxBeast, becuz if she didnt review I would not have post this chapter up and I still would of kept all of you guys in suspense! :P XD Just kidding. Enjoy the chapter!**

***Flashback***

_"GET AWAY FROM ME! NO!" Sam screamed in horror. Randy just entered the door when he heard Sam scream. "Sam? Sam!" Randy called for his wife. Randy ran upstairs to his room where he seen 2 men dressed in black, they both had masks on. One had a bat in his hand which was covered in blood. The other had a gun in hand and pointed it at Randy threating to kill him. Randy then spotted his wife's dead body on the floor. _

_**"The Chairman sends his regards; he said you had what was coming for you. Back in Missouri, he warned you but you didnt listen. He said to leave you alive...only you. Enjoy your new life."**_

_Randy got knocked out by the masked man with the bat in his hand. Everything went black. He heard Alanna crying for him. "DADDY! I WANT MY DADDY! DADDY!" Alanna cried. _

_Hours passed and Randy woke up with blood on his hands. He walked in his room and seen Sam horribly beaten to death, he walked in the bathroom and seen Alanna floating in the bathtub helplessly. Randy looked at his hands, as it were covered with blood and were wet. "Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" a police officer said suddenly busting through the door along with two other officers. "Oh my- what did he do to them?" Another police officer asked. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET THE NEEDLE FOR THIS ONE!" A police officer yelled in Randy's face as he hand-cuffed Randy and took him outside. "But Im innocent! I didnt kill them!" Randy yelled as he was put in the back of a police car. _

***End of Flashback* **

_"But Im innocent! I didnt kill them!" _I finally remembered myself saying the day of Sam and Alanna's death. "So its true. I really didnt kill Sam and Alanna." Randy said looking up at Dr. Striker. Dr. Striker shook his head at Randy signally yes he didnt kill Sam and Alanna after all. "You're innocent." Dr. Striker said to Randy. "And now you are cured." Dr. Striker replied. Tears then ran down Randy's face as he looked at Dr. Striker. "Thank you for all of your help." Randy said thanking Dr. Striker. "Im a doctor. Its what I do." Dr. Striker said as he disappeared. Randy stared out into the sky as the sun started to rise. Randy let the sun light hit his face. "This has been a long night." Randy said as he sat down next to Sheamus. "You can say that again." Sheamus said. "So its true? You didnt kill Sam and Alanna?" Sheamus asked. "No I did not. Somebody framed me." Randy said. "I knew you wouldnt kill Sam and Alanna." Sheamus said as he seen a police car pull up in front of them. "Hurry up and get in!" The police officer said as Randy helped Sheamus in the car and then got in the car himself. The car then began to drive off

"Whew! You two looked like you've been through some rough stuff back there." The police officer said to Randy and Sheamus. _No sh*t. _Randy thought shaking his head. "You have no idea." Sheamus said laughing. "Hey arent you Randy Orton?" the police officer asked. "Yeah." Randy replied. "One of the police officers searched your home and found DNA belonging to someone else who is linked to your family's death and not you. They said you'll be getting a re-trial sometime soon. Looks like its your lucky day." the police officer said to as Randy smiled at the good news. The police officer then turned to Sheamus. "Same thing for you to Sheamus. They just caught the real guy for your crime. So it looks like both of you are off the hook." the police officer said as he smirked at the two men. "Watch out!" Randy called out too late as the police car crashed into another car. The police car was sent spinning in the air and landed upside down.

Inside the police car, the police officer driving the car is now dead, Sheamus was seen hanging unconsious along with Randy. All of a sudden, Randy started to move his hand a little and opened his eyes in a squint only to see a light shining down on him. The light then disappeared as he seen a shadow figure standing right in front of the crash sight.

_"Your Despair is not yet over..." _Randy heard the voice say. Randy began to close his eyes completely. _My despair...isnt over..._

**I would like to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, favorited this story, and alerted it. I really enjoyed writing this story since it was based on my favorite video game. :) If you didnt know, there is a sequel to this story. *gasp* Please check out the prolouge to Despair 2: The Afterlife! :D **


End file.
